Mischievous Kiss
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Gaara owns a recording company he wants to stay at the top, to do that he asks the help of his childhood friend, Sakura. But as the closer they get, the more trouble heads their way.
1. Affections across time

**So I re-edit this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gaara sat in his enormous, extravagant recording studio listening to a tone deaf pop star scream her lungs out. Quickly, he slammed down on the "stop" button. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, then said into the audible microphone, "That was utterly dreadful. Get out of my recording studio." The CEO of _Sandstorm recording inc. _leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait please Gaara!-"

"Don't call him that you ungrateful kid. You only address him as Mr. CEO. And you heard him, get lost. " Kankuro snapped.

"Mr. CEO?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

The bleach blonde girl burst into tears and jolted out of the room into the hallway, towards her waiting mother. Many young hopefuls came in that day hoping to have their names known and voices heard. So far, all but one person busted into tears after being humiliated and let go. That one person threw a punched a hole in the wall and was escorted out by security.

"Amazing, ten people in one day and they all sucked." Kankuro chuckled and got up. "I'm gonna go on my lunch break now, you want anything?"

"Yes, big bottle of aspirin." Gaara rocked back and forth in his chair trying to calm down his raging headache.

"Sure." He waved his goodbye and left the room. The curtained window created a shadowy silhouette of Gaara as he sat alone in the darkness. The tightly shut windows blocked out the annoying sounds from the outside. The dark, empty feeling in the room reminded Gaara of how alone he was and how meaningless life was.

He got up and left the recording studio to go into his equally extravagant office room. Upon reaching his mini refrigerator, he pulled out a small guard of chilled sake and left to sit in his overly stuffed cushion chair at his desk. His recording company was the most popular and best music producing corporation in all of Japan. The company produced world renowned artists, from pop stars to rock stars. And yet, none of it satisfied him, what he really wanted was something money couldn't buy. He reached into the secret drawer under his desk and pulled out a worn out photograph. The picture was about two years old and held special memories no one would ever know about.

_When are you coming back?_

Gaara felt a ripping sensation well up in his chest but ignored the pain.

The picture was of a pink haired girl whose smile radiated like the sun. Her deep emerald eyes looked in your soul, and pale, porcelain skin that was soft to the touch. Gaara looked at this photograph every day, constantly being reminded of how empty inside he was. While he was stuck in Japan with only his shadow as company, she was in France; the city of light, music, and love. By now, she surely must have forgotten about him.

"Sakura."

He put the picture down along with the sake and let his head rest on the cold wooden desk, then slammed a tightly closed fist down on the table. She had sent him letters every week telling him about her adventures. But not once in her letter had she ever written the words;_ love, Sakura_, and soon it all came to a stop. There were no letters, nothing to connect him to her anymore. He re-read the letters over and over again to the point where he memorized them word for word. The pain of loneliness crept into his heart once more and lingered there. For now, he would have to deal with the fact that his childhood love was across the globe. The phone on his desk suddenly rang. He was so lazy to answer, he merely slammed on the receiver.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Sir, you have a very urgent message waiting for you." It was the old, brittle secretary.

"This had better be good. Let's have it."

"Well, it's your younger sister, Kyami, well she…"

"Come out with it."

"She tried to commit suicide this morning."

Gaara immediately picked up the phone, "What?"

"Your other siblings Temari and Kankuro are already on their way to the Hospital."

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you-"

"That's bullshit." He slammed the phone down and rushed out of the office, down a flight of stairs, and into the parking lot where he jumped into his black car. He was pushing a hundred on thirty-five speed limit to the hospital, disturbing and grotesque images popped into his mind. He imagined his baby sister ripping her throat out or dismembering herself alive. He always knew she had psychological and mental problems in her life, and felt terrible he could do nothing but watch from afar.

After driving recklessly and nearly hitting every walking pedestrian, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. Rushing past other patients and security guards, he saw Temari pace back and forth in the narrow hallway.

"Temari," Gaara ran up to her.

"Oh thank Buddha, come on you are late." Temari shoved Gaara the way in a hurry pace. "She's in room 666."

"What?"

"Never mind that, she's over here."

They both dashed down the left wing of the hospital to the right, then to the left, and up a set of stairs. Rushing past 660,663, and finally 666, hey stopped short and quietly walked into the room. Kankuro was already there and sitting on a wooden stool next to a purpled haired girl in a wheelchair. Her hair was in a pony tail and wearing a loose, white long sleeved shirt with matching capris. Kankuro turned to face them and gave a small nod. Temari led Gaara in and shut the door gently behind them. He walked over to Kankuro and stayed there while he watched Kyami breathe in and out. She was staring at past the window, a blank look on her face. Her jaded eyes expressed no emotion. Temari rushed over to Kyami and embraced her from behind.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"That makes one of us." Her voice was soft and cold. Gaara noticed that her wrists had many bandages wrapped around them.

Gaara knelt in front of Kyami and covered her tiny hand with his, "Your only fourteen, why would you want to end your life so soon?"

"It is unsatisfying."

" Christ Kyami, scare us half to death." Kankuro spat out.

"Like I care." Kyami looked over at Gaara. "What is the purpose of life? Why are we born? Some say to become something great, some say to find your soul mate to have a family with, and some say to save the world. I do not care about great things, I care not of the affections of others nor do I have a soul, and the world means little too me," She leaned in closer, "What is your purpose Gaara? Why were you born? I see you walk around aimlessly every day in your pathetic life like a brain less zombie, you waste time and energy and fall victim to society's corruption. You have become what I despise most. If I had succeeded in my attempted suicide, would you mourn for me? Like you do for your precious cherry blossom?"

"Kyami, you shouldn't speak to your siblings like that. They're very worried about you." The door quietly opened and closed.

"Stay out of this." Kyami sat back down and rolled her eyes.

Gaara stood up to see who it was, and suddenly, the world stopped spinning. Time was frozen and yet it was moving faster. The face that stood forever in his mind was standing right before him, staring right back with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. Soon memories from the past rushed back into Gaara's mind and forced him to speak.

"Sakura." The name tasted bittersweet on his lips.

She was in light pink scrubs and holding a clipboard in hand. Her smile slapped Gaara in the face telling him this was the real. "Hey Gaara, long time no see."

"It's only been two years, sheesh." Kyami snapped.

**

* * *

**

Yeah he has a sister, why? Because it's fanfiction and in fanfiction land anything and everything is possible

**Ciao.**


	2. Treasured Memories

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities**

**The song is called All The Pretty Little Horses by Beck Jean Williams.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Gaara, I need to speak with you in private please." Sakura said.

He looked back at Kyami and nodded, then followed after Sakura. "Use protection." Kyami muttered. Gaara scolded her and heard giggling from Sakura up ahead._ I'm going to kill that child._ Sakura and Gaara both walked in silence down the hallway to her office. The quite air surrounding them was uncomfortable, they haven't spoken to each other in over two years and now he had to say something.

"How was France?"

"It was great fun, thanks."

Hearing her voice speak in its simplicity was brought back memories from his past. "Did you do anything besides studying?"

"Yeah I did. I learned how to speak proper French, culinary arts, and I became a certified nurse for the Japanese and French embassy."

He was impressed; she was always an overachiever and wasn't surprised she had achieved many honorable roles in her trip around the world.

"Of course, I still missed my home here in Tokyo with all of my friends." Gaara smiled. She opened a door that led to a small office with a desk and two chairs. She sat at one side and indicated for Gaara to sit at the other. "Okay, we all know why we're here,"

"Yes,"

"Your sister's mental and physical health is very unstable. She needs to stay at the hospital for a minimum five days and needs to take her daily medication. She cut her wrists pretty deep and drained a lot of blood, so that poses a big problem. On top of that, she refuses to eat anything."

"And the mental part?"

"Well how can I put this, we believe she's suffering from some type of schizophrenia. She talks to herself every once in a while and has violent episodes. I understand that fourteen year olds have problems, but she has some that even the top psychiatrists can't seem to understand. Do you know what's causing her to act like this?"

Gaara thought back to her childhood, when she had witnessed most horrendous events, such as the time when Kankuro accidentally killed her pet guinea pig with his car or when Temari kept forgetting to take the porcelain dolls out of Kyami's room at night, "Nothing in particular. What are the doctors planning on doing with her?"

"I believe they wish to send her to a psychiatric institute so that she can receive professional help."

"I need to speak with Temari and Kankuro about this."

"Of course, please give me your response before the ninth of this month." Sakura got up and led Gaara out of the office and back to Kyami's room.

They walked in silence once again with only the sound of their steps to occupy them. Gaara kept glancing to his right to see if she was looking at him too, but she managed to not even peek at him.

"When did you get back?"

"A couple weeks ago, I tried calling your cell phone but it was always turned off."

Gaara shook his head, he kept his cell phone off because to prevent strangers, mainly girls, from calling him every hour of the day. "Sorry, I just assumed you'd write to me instead."

"It's alright; just as long as you have read them then I'm fine. I heard that you became the CEO of_ Sandstorm Recording Inc._"

"Yes, after my father handed it down to me after his passing."

"Must be fantastic being the CEO of a major recording company," She smiled at him.

"Yes," The sounds of horrible singers with cracking voices popped back into his mind, "It is such a blast."

Sakura laughed, it bad been a long time since he her sweet laughter. He missed the sound, something as pure as her voice was hard to come by and regretful to lose. He'd have to make sure she wouldn't leave him again or else he'd lose her voice forever.

"I'm not much of a singer myself, except when I do karaoke with my friends."

"I'd rather hear you sing, than listen to some of the voices that break into my studio."

Sakura smiled and opened the door to Kyami's room. They were both surprised to see her laying straight down on the floor and on her stomach. Temari and Kankuro bother shook their heads.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"She is such a brat! She won't eat anything that we offer her. And she complains like a mother fucker!" Kankuro spat.

"I hate hospital food."

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what she wants to eat! I'm a horrible sister!" Temari cried.

Sakura walked over to Kyami and knelt down next to her. She laid a hand on her back and asked, "Kyami, is there anything that you would want to eat that I could make?"

Kyami glanced up, "Gelatin."

Sakura smiled and sprung up, "There you see, it wasn't that hard," She handed Temari the medication and walked out of the room, but not before she slipped something into Gaara's hand and then left. He quickly cupped his hand around it and shoved it into his pocket.

Kankuro shook his head and said, "Why are you such a hard case?"

"Why are you such a retard?"

Gaara ignored their bickering and opened the note.

_12 PM Wednesday 6th_

_La Mocha Crème Café._

* * *

It was around 7 AM in the morning on a misty Wednesday. The sun had not shown its yellow rays yet and small droplets of water still clung to the leaves of the exotic plants. Gaara lay in his bed, awake, staring holes into the ceiling. He hadn't slept all night, his insomnia was worsening and on top of that, Sakura was back_._ He glanced past the photograph of his once happy family then to the alarm clock.

7:01 AM.

"Why is this taking so long?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Temari yelled downstairs.

He flung the velvet blanket off his body and walked over to his windows, pulling back the dark red curtain to stare out into quite Tokyo. Mist was rising into the air and then disappearing into nothing. The world was silent; the sounds of the outside could not reach within his walls, except the sultry sound of classic music coming from outside his room. A strange sensation erupted within Gaara, sending unknown feelings swirling through his body. He glanced over at the clock which read,

7:02 AM.

"Ugh…"

He walked over to his mini bar, took out a small sake bottle, and chugged it down. It was a bad habit of his, but when he was stressed out, he had to cool himself down. Trying to find something useful to do, he went over to his desk and reviewed all of his so called "Prodigies'" profiles. On the top file was the most redundant girl he had ever met. Ino Yamanaka. Her voice to him was like a cat dying of diarrhea while scratching a chalkboard and yet for some odd reason, some people found her voice enjoyable. Her only hit was the infamous "Barbie girl" which lasted on the charts for 2 week. The one hit wonders his company produced were slowly dragging his companies name down and drowning its popularity and performance.

"_I'm not much of a singer myself, except when I do karaoke with my friends."_

An idea flickered in his head. Soon, before he knew it, he was already getting ready and dressing up in his usual black clothing. He checked his clock, 7:03 AM. He gave up and left his room, tip toeing quietly down the stairs.

"Hey red head, where you goin' so early in the mornin'?" Kankuro stood at the top of the stairs scratching his stomach.

"I'm going to go see Kyami."

"Okay that's good. At least you're going to go see her, now I have to rest of the day off."

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably go to a strip club and buy some porn, maybe hire a prostitute or two. Later" Kankuro waved Gaara goodbye and went back into his room.

_He has no decency_.

Gaara shook his head and left his house, getting into his car and speeding all the way to the hospital. The drive was quit refreshing; the cold air blew away all the tension off of Gaara's face and neck while messaging his nerves. But the cold wind wasn't only helping him calm his nerves, but his growing problem down south. Every second he was closer to the hospital, a dirty image of Sakura would pop up and drive Gaara crazy. He had spent two years without any problems when Sakura wasn't there, but she returns and now this happens. He parked his car and walked casually into the hospital and up towards Kyami's room. But before he opened the door, he heard people talking.

"Morning Kyami, I brought you something."

"More razors?"

"No silly, something you can eat."

"Blood?"

"Gelatin," Gaara saw Sakura take out a green plastic case with a wiggly substance inside of it. Once again, to his utter dismay, he couldn't help but smile at her generosity.

"You brought some? How stupid,"

"Well it's the generosity that counts. You want to eat it right now?" Sakura put it on the drawer next to Kyami's bed.

"Not right now. Later, I hate eating in front of people."

"Your older brother Gaara will be coming in to visit you soon, to if you're getting better." Sakura smiled at Kyami, "People care about you, so don't do such horrible things to yourself."

"He's only coming in to see you." She rolled her eyes under her bangs.

Sakura stopped moving and turned her gaze at Kyami. It was neither hard nor soft. It was just plain and simple. "You should get rest."

"Can't sleep, evil clowns will eat me."

Sakura smiled at Kyami and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. Kyami tugged at the bandages from the close contact. "Not while I'm here."

Gaara leaned in closer to see what she would do next. Probably inject a couple strong dosages of morphine into her tiny body. But instead, something unexpected happened.

_Hush a bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

Gaara listened in wonder and amazement to her sweet, seductive voice singing his little sister to sleep.

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,__  
There's a poor little baby crying mama  
The bees and the butterflies picking at her eyes,  
The poor little baby crying mama._

Kyami's eyelids slowly began to grow heavy and her vision became cloudy. Her head kept falling down as she tried to stay awake. She clenched her tiny, pale hands into fists. Her mouth parted was to yell in protest, but nothing came out except exhausted breaths.

_Hush a bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

This could be the voice he was looking for, the voice that could save his company's reputation and from himself. If only he had the brains and courage to tell her how he felt, then maybe this whole ordeal would be over. He watched Sakura safely tuck Kyami away like a nurturing mother.

"You can come in now Gaara, she's asleep."

"You knew I was here the whole time?"

"I could hear your breathing," Sakura got up and faced him. "The other doctors will be here soon, so you should wait here for them. I'm going to go on my break, I guess I'll see you later."

Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "You sing very well."

"You want to hear more?" She moved in closer to him, their noses barely brushing each other. Her breath mingled with his and warmth wrapped around each other. Gaara quickly wrapped his arms around her petit waist and pressed her against him. Her face flushed, they were so close to each other, none of them experiencing intimacy like this before now…

"Not in my room people."Sakura blushed heavily and pulled away, then left the room in a hurry. Gaara turned around and glared at Kyami. "What? You want me to have nightmares?"

"You're a nightmare."

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	3. A Different Proposal

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gaara sat in the corner of the hospital room with a blank expression on his face. He touched his lips, remembering the warmth of Sakura's breath on his. They were closer to each other, than they have ever been in their childhood. Everything had changed since then and when she left him alone for two years, he wanted to make sure that never happened again unless he left with her. Gaara wanted their first kiss to be memorable, something Sakura would talk about fondly. He growled in frustration, he was only an inch away from tasting her taunting lips, when everything was ruined. His gaze switched from the window to the basket case, sitting on her bed playing Pokémon: Diamond.

_I'll never have a chance like that again, thanks a lot Kyami._

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing… Beat your ass, son of a bitch. You think your psyduck is better than my Pikachu? Think again sucker." Kyami laughed under the covers of the blanket. Gaara noticed a razor sticking out from under the pillow and quickly grabbed it before she decided to cut herself from losing a Pokémon battle. There was a knock at the door, and then the doctor came in, and closed it behind her. "I swear I didn't do it. The evil monkey in my closet forced me too."

"Uh huh, Well Mr. Sabaku the name's Tsunade; I am Kyami's personal doctor and physical therapist." The blonde woman shook hands with Gaara. "Alright let's just cut to the chase, have you ever considered sending Kyami to a psychiatric institute?"

* * *

Sakura pulled off her nurse outfit and started changing into her regular cloths, a pink t-shirt and under a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She stopped combing her hair, brushing her fingers against her lips. They were still warm. It wasn't usual for her to act this way, nor was it to see Gaara act like that. They've been close friends since they were children and that's how it's always been.

_Unless he's really does like me…no, no! What was I thinking?_

She let cold reality hit her square in the face, realizing that her feelings for Gaara would never be and the idea of them together would never happen. He was the CEO of the most popular recording in all of Japan, and she was a nurse, with a side shop as a chef. She walked out of the locker room, past the waiting area and into her parking lot where her cherry Lamborghini sat in all its glory. Her eyes filled with hearts.

"At least I have you my most precious car in the world," She slid in against the silky seats, "Hey! Get away from my car stupid seagulls!"

Driving all the way to the local café she worked at part time, exotic European food ideas kept popping into her head. _I hope he likes European food._ She finally mustered up the courage to 'ask' him out for lunch. Between two very close friends of course.

_Is that all we'll ever be?_

* * *

"What?" Kyami croaked. _**Crack. **_She squeezed her Nintendo DS in half once she heard the word '_institute_'

"Now, now. Don't act as if you don't need the help." Tsunade said.

"Does it look like I need help from a bunch of animaniacs in a Looney Tunes house?"

"I'm sure you'll fit right in, people in there try to kill themselves as much as you do."

"I found a razor under your blanket." Gaara spoke in.

"No one asked you," Kyami turned towards Tsunade, "Alright, so I have some problems, am I really that crazy or are we all just lunatics trapped inside one giant nuthouse? Should society and the walking flesh bags that pollute this world be judge only to what others deem as normal? Is that my purpose in life; to be sent to a prison against my will and be locked away from the outside? What a pitiful world we live in while the innocent are sent to jail and the evil walk free."

"Come one kid it won't be that bad, they have professional doctors trained for people for you. You're only staying there until they figure out what your problem is." Tsunade said.

"My problem is that I'm constantly being judged. Everyone has problems, what makes me any different? I feeling like a prisoner at a holocaust prison" Kyami started biting her hands.

"Stop it." Gaara grabbed both of her tiny hands and held them down.

"Why are you letting them take me away?" Kyami soften her voice. Gaara couldn't be swayed easily, but he held special place in his heart for his little sister.

"You get free ice-cream with your happy pills for good behavior." Tsunade said charmingly.

"Really, I'll think about it then." She wriggled herself free from Gaara's grasp and sat cross legged on the bed. "I'm in need for something sweet."

"Do we have an accord?"

"I still need to talk to Temari and Kankuro about this. Will we be able to visit her?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, but only if the doctors say she's ready for any visitation, her mental stability will be a little unstable. Now, when you're done with your visit, come see me in my office down the hall and we'll sign some medical records." Tsunade lightly bowed her head and left the siblings alone.

"Fuck." Kyami said

"What?"

"I forgot to save my game."

He handed her a pillow, allowing her to punch out her rage. 11:30 Am. It was almost time to meet Sakura. He got up casually, to not look suspicious as Kyami followed him with her eyes.

"I have somewhere to go and someone to meet, Kankuro or Temari will see you later and perhaps they'll buy you a new DS if you behave."

"Don't impregnate my nurse." Kyami was a clever girl. Gaara made a strike at her, but missed and received a kiss on the cheek instead. "Love you, bye."

He gave up and left. After stopping by Tsunade's office, catching her drink some vodka, he signed some paperwork and left the hospital. He got into his car and drove out of the parking lot. To his amusement, the café was only a block away from the hospital. It sat cozily between two antique shops, a comforting aura surrounding it.

He parked alongside the café and checked inside the café. He couldn't see her, but assumed she'd be in there waiting for him. He got out and causally walked inside. Soft French music was playing through the ceiling speakers. The scent of scented candles greeted his nose, along with the smell of mouthwatering pastries. Couples laughed with each other as others typed continuously on their laptops. He walked over to an empty seat and sat down. Teenage girls from every corner of the café started giggling and constantly looked over at him. He ignored them as usual and checked his phone.

His mind began to wonder elsewhere, not realizing the approaching body from behind. First to their first encounter, then school, graduation, and finally the day she left. He was too stubborn and proud to hug her or say meaningless things such as _'I'll miss you.'_ He wanted to really show her how he would feel when she left, but like always, kept everything casual and business like.

_I'm too stubborn, even for myself._

A tap on the shoulder returned him from reality, "Hey Gaara, glad you came."

"Of course."

"That's sweet. Well anyways, I'm not quiet finished with making our lunch so if you could hang out here for a little bit or check out our library you are more than welcome too." Sakura turned back to smile at him as she walked back into the kitchen, unaware that he was checking her out.

_What am I doing? _He started playing with his utensils while waiting, until he stopped when a couple gave him a weird eye. In return he sent one back, scaring them away immediately. Suddenly, he jumped as his cell phone went off. He checked to make sure no one was watching and answered it

"What do you want?"

"Did you agree to send Kyami off to the koo-koo house?" It was Kankuro.

"You sound as though you don't care about out sister."

"No, I do. I just think it'll be a good think if she got some real help. I mean come on, Temari using tips from Oprah and Dr. Phil can only get her so far."

"I still need to talk to you and Temari about that. But I'm busy at the moment-"

"Are you on a date? With Haruno Sakura?"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching porn?" He slammed his cell phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. Just then, Sakura walked in carrying plates filled with delicious smelling food. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No thank you, I got this." She neatly lowered the plates down so all the food were in full view. Gaara's stomach growled, reminding him that he forgot to eat breakfast. "Please tell me you haven't tried this kind of European food yet, I spent a lot of time cooking these." She smiled at him and sat down.

"What is it?"

"Seafood fettuccini Alfredo served with Italian garlic bread and chocolate mousse for desert"

Gaara was lost in awe, he was too prideful to say it, but he was most impressed. His eyes then shifted to her lips, which were so close to his taking yesterday before they were rudely interrupted. It seems fate was cruel and would force them to only see and not touch. Every time she moved her lithe hand, he imagined it moving through his hair, massaging his head. He didn't know what he wanted more, the food or the girl.

"…Gaara are you listening to me?"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"Yes?"

"You're still that little boy aren't you?" Sakura giggled.

They ate at a slow pace; savoring every moment they had with each other. Sakura shared her travel stories with Gaara, who paid attention, from racing through Italy on a motorbike to meeting a very charming boy in Germany, which secretly made him jealous, to living and studying in France until the day she came back home.

"Apparently karaoke is very popular in London."

"You studied English there?"

"Yep, even singing in English is difficult."

"You sang well enough to put Kyami to sleep."

"Well, what can I say? Oh by the way how is she doing? What are the doctors planning on doing with her?"

"We're not sure yet."

"This must be so difficult for her."

"This isn't the first time she's hurt herself, she's been doing it since she was six."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she doesn't talk to anyone except herself. She hurts herself and does something to give Temari a heart attack. Our parents were always busy, so they didn't have time to give her the attention she needed. And in the end, she shuts everyone out."

Sakura played with the shrimp on her plate, absorbing everything, "When your sister came into the emergency room, she was very small and pale, very unhealthy. After the bandaging, she was left alone in the hospital room; she didn't say anything or ask if her siblings would come." Sakura paused for a moment, "Sometimes I'd hear her cry and when co into the room, she'll stop and act as if nothing happened." She looked up at Gaara.

"Sakura,"

"I hope she gets well, and I hope to see her happy."

Gaara gently put his hand over hers and said, "I think," He looked into her eyes, "She needs someone like you in her life, someone to help her reach out of her dark place."

Sakura smiled the one that always made Gaara's lungs choke up. They ate in silence this time, happy despite the conversation topic, and occasionally saying something to one another. After they were finished with their meals, Sakura took all the plates back into the kitchen while Gaara waited for her in the front of the café. She went outside to meet him.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Hey, it took you over five years to pay me back ten dollars."

"No, I was wondering if you could stop by my studio tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To audition for a recording contract."

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	4. Waiting for tomorrow

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura stood with a questioning look, "What? You want me to sing for your company?"

"You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it and call me," Gaara leaned in close to her ear, "I'll be waiting."

He pulled away and got into his car, driving off. Sakura leaned against a lamp post, crossing her arms, shocked at the outcome after lunch. The way he touched her hands or the look he gave her, even the way he spoke. Everything changed; he was more open than he used to be. It took forever for her to find out his name, now he's hoping she would help his little sister recover and sing for his company. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

_Could it be that he feels the same way?_

She shook those thoughts out and ran back into the café.

* * *

Gaara sat in his car with the keys in his hands. His pulse was racing; he was becoming nervous over nothing. His request may have been a bit too forward, but he was desperate for new talent and to get closer to Sakura. The only way he knew how to approach anything was through business, he couldn't even ask her out to another date. His social skills were dead low, it was no wonder he hardly had any friends. There was no way in this life time he'd ever be able to express himself to her without making it seem like some corporate meeting. He let slammed his hand on the steering wheel, accidentally honking at innocent employees passing by.

"We're sorry for our presence Mr. Sabaku!"

He rolled his eyes until they landed on his cell phone. He put it on silent the whole day, not realizing about fifty people had called. Half of them were from Yamanaka Ino. His head started hurting, just from imagining her and that ridiculous voice. He should cut a deal with the media from all the headlines and tabloids that girl cooks for them. Every time her name was brought up, the company's name comes right after. His father would roll over in his grave if he saw any of this.

After about contemplating suicide or leaving the country, he got out of the car and walked into his studio. It was unusually quiet for a strangely empty. Everyone who was in their office had the doors closed and locked; the workers in the cubicles had abandoned their posts for the downstairs computer room. Gaara glanced over to the secretary's table and saw both women with ear plugs in, quickly typing away on their computer. He already knew they set up their defenses; it was up him to bring down the enemy. As he passed by the desk, one of the old women gave him a thumbs down.

"Thank you Mrs. Tanaka."

Gaara stopped short outside one of his recording offices. He heard noises coming from inside, very loud noises. There was aspirin in one of his drawers and many, many earplugs everywhere. He could see his recording executive painfully suffering inside, while on the other hand his assistant seemed smitten. He wanted to just ditch the two and go home, but that wouldn't make him a very good president. After mustering up his nerves, he opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Matsumoto,"

"Thank heavens you're here Gaara, I've been trying to tell her that this song won't sell and it's too tacky, but she won't listen."

"What are you talking about?" The assistant piped in, "Ino sounds like an angel."

Gaara stopped the music and motioned for Ino. She smiled charmingly and skipped her way up to him. He stepped back, his personal space being invaded.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yep, all by myself!"

"And I think it's wonderful!"

"Kiyo, get out." Gaara snapped.

"Yes Mr. Sabaku." He flashed Ino his best smile before slumping away.

"What about the music?"

"I just sampled a bunch of songs and put them all together."

"That's illegal; you need licenses and permission to do that. Not to mention we'll have to pay money to use them in the actual recording." Matsumoto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How much to do you think that'll cost?" Gaara asked.

"I'm guessing around one grand."

Gaara turned to Ino with a hard look, "No,"

"But it sounds really good! I promise it'll be a hit!"

"When was your last one actually, Barbie girl right? What's next one '_I'm a Bratz Doll'_?." Matsumoto laughed.

"Come back tomorrow when you have something new, original. I'm not risking my company's financial statues on your failed projects again."

Before she could say anything else, he raised his hand up and shooed her away. She gave Matsumoto a glare before storming out. He sat down next to his business partner and sighed.

"Why don't you just fire her?"

"I will soon, I just can't risk any more media digging into my problems."

Matsumoto grinned at Gaara, "You got something up your sleeve?"

"Only if she agrees, but seeing as how I charmed her today. I don't think she can refuse."

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her condo and closed it behind her as she collapsed on her sofa. The scent of sweat peas consumed her senses and left her feeling dozy. She slowly made her way to the bathroom before walking into the door, and turned her shower. Mist rose to the ceiling as she began to strip herself of her cloths and dropped them on the floor. Strange feelings started fluttering in her stomach like newly hatched butterflies_. _

'_I can't believe he asked me, he must actually like me if he did. But I shouldn't get my hopes up, I am competing against professionals.'_ A smile crept onto Sakura's, "Oh man, I just realized I sound like a mouse sucking helium when I sing."

She stepped into the shower and let the hot spray of warm water flow down her body, gently massaging her aching skin. Her hair stuck to her body as it soaked in the water. Soon she became lost in her own thoughts. Many fond memories of their past came rushing back in, she was so glad she stole Gaara's teddy bear fifteen years ago. Otherwise, he would never have the courage to threaten to kill her in public, thus bloomed their friendship. As she was massaging her scalp with therapeutic shampoo, her eyes fell upon a new issue of cosmopolitan Temari bought for her. Temari's welcome home presents were usually vulgar, but this time she might actually be grateful she had this.

"How to seduce your man, trashy but could be fun to try." Sakura smiled and continued on.

* * *

Gaara sat in his overstuffed chair in his gloomy looking room with his eyes closed; he couldn't sleep, so meditation was his only substitute. His dreams were all over the place, starting with Kyami's suicide attempts before traveling down a dark path towards his most forbidden thoughts.

_She cupped his face and brought it down to hers, moving her lips against his. They tasted like a forbidden fruit and delicate like a flower. He shifted his weight, hovering over her body. His hands traveled up and down her body, memorizing every curve. She pressed into him, begging for more. Her eyes were tempting him, dragging him in deeper into her core. Her seducing legs wrapped around his hardened body, he pressed down on her, earning him a moan of approval. She broke away, gasping for air. Licking her lips, she had a devious smirk that sucked him. He had known her to be like this, and only wished it was real._

"_It can be,"_

"_If only,"_

"_If only I truly knew how you felt about me,"_

"…"

"_Please tell me," Her voice cooed. She took his hand and licked his finger, sending shivers down his spine. He was aching everywhere, every part of his body wanted to take her and claim it as his._

"_Sakura,"_

The telephone rang loudly, echoing inside the room. Gaara fell out of his chair and quickly got up to grab the phone. "What?" he growled.

"Finally, I've been calling your fucking cell phone so many times I lost tract. Tomorrow you don't have to come in and see Kyami, she's doing counseling." It was Temari.

"That's it?"

"Oh and one more thing, Kyami told me that she was horribly disturbed when you tried to rape Sakura in her room. What's up with that?"

He slammed the phone down and ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid child I-What!" He shouted, answering the phone once more.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you, calling at a time like this."

"No."

"I just wanted to say that, I've considered your offer and I'd like to give it a try singing for _Sandstorm Recording inc._"

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	5. We need saving

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura awakened the next morning with a smile on her face and an open cosmo book right next to her. She hardly slept last night, writing song lyrics and practicing ways to impress Gaara. It was proving to be more difficult that she expected. The sunlight poked its way through her curtains into her room and brightened everything, warming her up for the day.

"Its 7:30, and I have to meet Gaara at eleven. I should make us some lunch."

She jumped right out of bed and skipped all the way to her bathroom. Today her outfit was nice and simple; it was composed of a green cardigan that matched her eyes, black shorts, and a white tank top; something that would bring color in Gaara's dull, monotone life. She hurried into her kitchen and grabbed the nearest ingredients she could get and started concocting something unimaginably delicious.

"I should have gone grocery shopping. Oh well, book said men love women who surprise them with something that comes from the heart."

* * *

Gaara stayed awake the entire night, there's always something happening at his house no matter what hour of the day. Temari wouldn't stop complaining about Gaara's callous attitude and Kankuro's sex addiction. While Kankuro moaned about how unfulfilling his life was. He shut the world out, sitting up on his bed and messing with his phone. Closing his eyes, he concentrated only on the important things. His company was in a mess, his singers were all losing their popularity, and his entire family was losing their minds, including himself. His only hope for sanity rested in Sakura's hands.

His body shook just at the thought of her name, ever since that dream, he'd been taking pills to stop any form of dreaming. If Sakura ever found out about that, he'd be the one sent to a psych ward. But she was the only person in his mind, every hour of the day and night. He was afraid it was becoming too much of an obsession, but couldn't help feeling this way. Ever since the day they met, everything he did was bring him closer to her. Sakura working for him could be the perfect opportunity, but he had to be careful, no matter what; it would always be business before pleasure. She even said it herself.

There was a hard knock at the door, "Hm?"

"What time is Sakura's music audition? Honestly if you like the girl, just tell her."

"eleven, stay out of my business"

"It's 10:30 right now."

"I have a clock in my room."

"Why do you always have to be like that? I'm just trying to be a good sister!"

"Then be a good sister and go see your little sister, now."

"One day you're going to regret not having a sister like me in your life."

"I regret having one." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I have to get ready so if you'll please excuse me."

He got out of bed and dialed Kyami's number.

"You rang?"

"I raped her?"

"Well in my point of view you were attempting it, it looked like Sakura was struggling with her life as you tried to force yourself on her. If you like her, I suggest not being so forward, women don't like rapists."

"Is that how it's going to be?"

"Try being nicer is all I'm saying, it wouldn't kill you. Maybe me, but that's different."

"This is how I am, accept it."

"Sakura told me she _only_ likes men who are nice, especially to their family. Blood is thicker than water. That's why she got along great with that German kid, he invited her back to his house so she could meet his kin. But since you can't play nice, I'll just tell Sakura there's no chance with you."

"She said that?"

"You'll be surprised how much she talks, even when I'm not paying attention."

Suddenly the door swung open and Kankuro burst into the room. He looked disheveled and stoned, his hair was a mess and he smelt like after shave. Gaara backed away as far as he could.

"Is that Kankuro? Have to go." Kyami immediately hung up.

"What do you want?"

"So what's this bullshit I heard about you appointing another audition? We are so booked this entire week we don't have time for another one. We have six today and then seven tomorrow. Plus we have to meet the with studio executives to talk about _Sandstorm's _shitty finances-"

"I have pushed them all for tomorrow and the following day. I also had Matsumoto, Kiyo, and Rika come in for extra help. " Gaara said bluntly

"Why?" There was a moment of silence before a grin crossed Kankuro's face, "Sakura's coming in isn't she?"

_Temari… _"Get out of my room."

"I knew it; if you need any rubbers they're in the second drawer." A chair was hit him square in the face.

Gaara took out a stress ball and squeezed it until it popped. Alone once again except for the classical music playing outside his room, He set his phone down and went into the bathroom. His family was a nuisance; all they did was bother him to no end. After his mother and father's passing, that was when all hell broke loose. He wasn't particularly friendly to them, which even he knew. Sometimes he would regret saying mean things to Temari or being cruel to Kankuro. But he was never hard on Sakura, except when they were younger. She was the only person he ever truly smiled at or speaks kindly to.

Which lead him to another thought, if she found out how he treats his own family, she might find it repulsive and reject him. His family was the cause of his rotten behavior, if they acted normal once in a while and took things serious, and then maybe he would calm down. He remembered Kyami mentioning that Sakura only liked nice men that were kind to their family. To his misfortune, it would take ages before he was ever kind to these people. But for her, he'd try anything once.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

"Asian marmalade salads and two frozen yogurts, I hope he likes these."

Sakura put the lunches into separate bags and grabbed her purse. She was nervous but excited at the same time, first impression is always the most important, and so she left the house a little early to make sure she'd arrive just on time.

Just as she was about to drive off, her cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Sakura, its Tsunade, why did you switch today for the night shift?"

"I have an appointment for the rest of the afternoon."

"Like what, a singing audition?"

"How did you know? I mean, it's for my eye."

"Why didn't you just come in today? Nurses get free eye exams."

"It's for my…contact lens, I've going to this one doctor across down for years and would be a hassle to switch, so I should be going now bye!" She turned off her phone and flung it to the back of her car, "I'm so getting fired."

Her insides were ready to explode, not only was she going to be doing a singing audition, she'll also have a chance to get closer to Gaara. Singing meant nothing to her if he wasn't there by her side all the way. If everything worked out, she'd be working for him and have a career as a singer. She felt like an overachiever, but it was fun to multitask, it gave her a challenge in life. She had to work hard for everything she had, nothing came easy, which meant she'd have to work just as hard for Gaara. On top of everything, Gaara needed the help. She read in many tabloid magazines the trouble his company was in, investors were leaving and pop stars were fading.

_Hopefully I'll bring a breath of life back into this industry._

* * *

Gaara looked out the window of this executive office and wondered how he got to where he was now. All the fame and money, glory and power meant nothing to him. They were only mere pages in a book that he turned away. He only wanted a simple life, not the hassle of Industrial Corporation. He was young, but living the life of a bitter old man. He couldn't remember the last time he went out with friends just for fun or his last visit to the movies. It was work and sleep, work and sleep. There was never a time when he could just lay down and close his eyes, floating away into the clouds.

Then he looked at the photograph on his desk, realizing that he had a chance for all of that. Nothing was lost unless given up on, and he would never give up on Sakura. It was now or never, if neither of them were the missing puzzle in each other's life, then it truly was never meant to be. He shook his head, reminding himself that he needed to work on optimism.

His work phone rang, it was the old secretary, "Sir, a Miss Haruno Sakura has checked in for a 10:30 appointment. You are needed in the auditioning hall."

"I'll be right down."

He let out a deep sigh and left his office, descending down to the ball rooms where they held the auditions. Kiyo, the boy assistant, stood waiting for him outside the hall room H2. He beckoned Gaara in and followed after. There was a desk and three chairs in the center and one more at the front. Matsumoto and Rika, the executive producer, took their places next to Gaara. Kiyo took out a clipboard and a microphone.

"Okay, we only have once audition for today, a Haruno Sakura. She has no prior schooling or background information regarding singing, but is trying out for the indie pop category. I'm calling her in," Kiyo pressed a remote on the clipboard, opening a door on the other side of the room.

Sakura stepped out and bowed respectfully to everyone. Gaara remained emotionless, but followed her intently with his eyes. Matsumoto scooted a little closer to the front, suddenly into the audition.

"Good Morning," She said cheerfully.

"Just stand in front of the microphone, I'll turn it on for you." Kiyo walked over to her and adjusted it, and winking before he left.

"What will you be singing for us?" Rika asked

"It's an original song, I asked some of the other singers who work for this company before hand for some tips for auditions."

"That's smart; I can see you're also bringing brains to the table. Thank goodness because we need some."

"Thank you Rika," Gaara interjected, "You may begin when the light on our table turns green."

She smiled at him, which sent him flying off the walls. But he had to keep his cool around the others. If anyone saw him flustered over a girl, they'd be on his case forever.

"Dude, she's hot."

"Shut up Kiyo."

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	6. The process of Pain

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**The song is called Don't Say You Love Me by M2M**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The music started, and as soon as Sakura began to sing; the whole world stopped moving. It was like listening to a breath of fresh air. Her voice had a sweet, innocent one mixed in with the rough edge of indie rock. The wound was foreign, not something the company was familiar with. Instead of the typical pop song, with the cliché theme or boy and girl fall instantly in love, there was a different meaning behind her words. Something that captivated all the judges, especially Gaara.

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me baby…_

_Baby don't say you love me, baby_

_Give me some time..._

There was a long pause once Sakura stopped singing and all the noise that was left was audio tone. She quickly glanced at all the faces of her judges, and waited for a response. No one made any move or motion. They just say there looking at her like she was from another planet. Even Kiyo, who always had something to say, was silent for once.

'_Was I that bad?'_

Finally, Rika made the first move, "You were amazing Sakura, the best I've heard in a very long time."

Sakura let out a breath of air, "Thank you very much. I tried my very best, I went for something new rather than what was familiar within this company if that's alright."

"Of course it is! We needed something new anyways, I am so sick of hearing songs about girl wanting guy and guy wanting girl so they runaway and get married. Well done, I think you may have some potential." Matsumoto gave her a thumbs up.

Gaara was the last to respond; he was writing notes down on paper and looked very stern. Sakura was building herself up to hear what he had to say.

"You're good, but not perfect." Everyone around gave him an incredulous look, "We need perfection, Miss Haruno. This company's future is hanging by a thread. One more mistake and it's all over. We've had too many high hopes all end in flames, we can't afford that anymore."

Sakura nodded, "I understand,"

"Do you? Music is a serious business; a third of Japan's economy thrives on it. When we hire singers, we want only the best-"

"Then why hire Yamanaka Ino-"

"Not now Matsumoto." Rika growled

"Sorry."

"As I was saying," Gaara glared at him, "If we do take you in, then you'll only be on a probation contract until you make your first single and meet the required quota. If you fail at this, then the deal is off. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Then that's all." Gaara carried his papers with him and left before the others.

Rika walked over to Sakura, "Don't worry, he's always like that. He's an asshole but he pays me, so I put up with that. Good luck though."

"Thank you Miss Niita."

"Just call me Rika." She gave her one last smile before departing. Matsumoto waved goodbye as Kiyo waited to escort Sakura into the meeting room.

She kept her cool and composure walking down the halls, slightly confused by Gaara's cold manner. But brushed it aside, reminding herself that he had to be presented as a professional president. The building was so big, she didn't know where his office was and it was the biggest one in the building. It seemed her planned lunch date with Gaara would have to wait, if he left without even looking back at her, then it was clear to everyone he did not wish to be disturbed.

His behavior put her off sometimes; it was hard to keep up with him. Some days he was actually pleasant to be around, but on others he was as cruel as the sea. She didn't know what to do or say. There were so many things running around her head. It was he who offered her the chance to work for him, and yet all he could say was she had to work harder or else he'd let her go.

'_Ever since I came back, he'd been acting strange to me. Would that have something to do with it?'_

"Just wait in here and I'll have one of our interns help you fill out your contracts." Kiyo smiled at her and motioned her to sit down.

"Thank you."

_Could he just be doing a little pay back? That's not nice, then again this is Gaara._

"What's the big deal, I left for two years, he should get over it. I'm back aren't I?"

* * *

"I won't comply." Kyami crossed her arms.

"You are only going there for rehabilitation okay? Talk about how you feel for two weeks and they'll let you out." Temari said.

"I feel nothing, so there is no point in going."

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't want to kill yourself so badly."

"There are many complicated things that you don't know about, all happening to me at once."

Sakura burst into the room holding a clipboard and a forced smile on her face; quickly she rushed over to Kyami and patted her head, "Morning Kyami, Temari; how are you guys."

"She touched me."

"Hi Sakura, um, it's seven at night." Temari said.

"Really? Oh, how time flies by when you're having so much fun." She took out a thermometer and tried to put it in Kyami's mouth

"No." She swatted Sakura's hand away

"Is everything alright?" Temari asked

"Everything's…fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just a little tired is all, spent over four hours in one room, talking to the same person about the same thing over and over again. Did I mention that there are some very nice people who work at your brother's company? Rika is charming, a bit too brash, but over all nice. Matsumoto is sweet, though a bit on the young side for me."

"I know you're upset. You talk too much when you are."

Sakura stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. She gripped her clipboard and bit her bottom lip then breathed in deeply, "Am I that obvious?"

Both Temari and Kyami nodded, "Details please."

"I don't know, Gaara seemed distant today, I know he's not exactly the friendliest of people. But sometimes it can be a bit too much."

"Then tell him to fuck off and die." Kyami said.

"I'll leave that all for you. Oh, and before I forget. Kyami, the other patients are complaining about you. You sneak out in the middle of the night and make faces at their window."

"I'm bored."

"Well stop, they don't like it."

"Whatever."

"Back to my idiot brother, you should just go up to him and talk. It's like anything bad is going to happen, plus you're the only one he's closest too, besides Kyami." Temari said.

"That's because he thwarted my first suicide attempt."

"But what do I talk about?"

"Maybe the fact that he's still hurting from when you let, and he's afraid that might happen again."

Sakura nodded, "That's what I thought."

"You should try it."

* * *

Sakura left the two sisters alone and went back to her station alone. Guilt was crushing her lungs; she didn't know how to say sorry to someone who was hurting so much. The pain of separation must have torn him apart, and yet she was unfazed by the long distance. She felt selfish, the whole time, she was clouded by her own desires and overlooked the people she cared about. But she wouldn't let any of that stop her. She'd have to prove to Gaara that she was here to stay.

After her night shift was over, Sakura drove herself to a Starbucks and hung out there for quite some time. Not even noticing an approaching body coming from behind. Just as she stood up to leave, a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She came face to face with Yamanaka Ino

"You're the bitch that stole my fucking job."

"Excuse me?"

**

* * *

**

I'm a llama you're a llama, llama, llama, llama, llama

**Ciao.**


	7. Number One

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and tried to stare down the blonde.

Both women were very stubborn, and very fierce, neither of them wanted to back down. The whole store was looking at them, expecting some kind of cat fight to ensue.

"You heard me, I used to the singing queen around here and then you showed up to steal my spotlight!" Ino flipped her hair back and pointed a badly manicured fingernail at Sakura.

She looked at Ino for a second before coming to a conclusion, "Aren't you Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yes."

"I thought I recognized that voice. You sang the Barbie girl song."

"Indeed I did, the best selling record in _Sandstorm's_ recording history."

"Wasn't it also voted the second worst song of the year?"

Ino gasped and raised a hand in the air, ready to slap Sakura. But she backed off, "Can we take this outside? I think we're bothering people."

"What, afraid of a little fight?"

"No, I don't think it would be very nice if you lost to me in front of all these people."

"Fine!"

As soon as Ino left the building and waited outside for her opponent, Sakura asked the manager to lock the front door, leaving her out in the cold as she made a dash to the back, dashing into her car, and speeding off. She could see in her front view mirror Ino flipping her off.

_I don't need to associate myself with that._

While driving home, her mind kept going back to Gaara. How depressed he must have been when she was gone, and the only thing connecting them together were letters. She didn't' remember once asking him how he was doing. She felt selfish and guilty. She nearly hit a car in the neck lane before making it home alive. But it wasn't all her fault; he'd always been the sulky type. She was back now, so this gave them both a chance to patch things up. As long as he was willing she would try.

As she entered her house, the phone rang and she made a mad dash for it.

"Hello?"

"S-Sakura?"

"This is she."

"You should exhausted, why are you breathing so loudly?"

"Well I thought you were someone I, um, needed to talk too…So what's up Hinata?"

"Well I wanted to wait until I saw you, b-but,"

"Tell me,"

"N-Naruto proposed to me!" Hinata's voiced squeaked.

"What?"

"Yes, I was so s-surprised myself. He asked me at the Ramen shop."

"Of course he would."

"But I didn't know he replaced the chopsticks with a ring, so when I reached for it…"

"That is so sweet, I didn't Naruto was capable of that," Sakura was lying on her back, on the floor. She was a hopeless romantic and always got overly excited when stuff like this happened, "Have you picked out a date yet? What about the dress, and the food? Can I cater for you? Who's the maid of honor?"

"One question at a time," Hinata giggled, "We're taking this one step at a time. We haven't' decided anything yet. But, I do want you to be my maid of honor. I know that for sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, you've been my best friend since grade school. Think of it as a 'thank you' for being there for me."

"Oh, I love you Hinata. I want to help with every single thing. I'll make this the best wedding ever!"

"I appreciate everything, I have to go now, Naruto's home. But could meet somewhere tomorrow to discuss all this?"

"Yeah, at my café shop. La mocha crème, it's right next to the hospital downtown."

She put the phone away and went into her room, collapsing on her bed. Her muscles ached and her skin felt dry. Her life was continuously moving, there was no rest, and there was no stopping. Everyday she'd have to get up just to repeat the same things over and over again. She didn't mind the work, but everything would be less hard if there was someone in her life to keep her steady. She only wished it was Gaara, but he was walking on thin ice.

"What should I do?" She opened the cosmopolitan book, "Men love assertive, outgoing and independent women who…" After about five minutes, she tossed the book away, "Not happening, especially when the man you like is as cold and hard as stone. I guess I'll just have to play along until Gaara decides to come to his senses."

* * *

_Sakura turned away from him, running in between trees here and there. She was trying to throw him off tract, distancing herself. The farther she ran, the more he lost her. She didn't look back as he reached out for her, only squeezing herself through two trees and into an empty room._

_I told you she would leave…_

_He couldn't get in; the gap between the trees was closing, shutting him out of her life._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Leaving you,"_

"_Again?"_

_Sakura turned her head, but did not look into his eyes, "If I cannot make you happy with my return. Then there is no hope for us."_

"_But I am happy; you're back in my life."_

"_Building a wall, pushing me away…is that how you express your happiness? I only wanted to see you smile."_

_He reached his hand into the room, but Sakura would not reach back. She moved herself farther away as the gap between them closed. She was truly gone, and this time; she wasn't coming back. Now he was alone, lost in the middle of nowhere. He got what he wished for, to be away from the world at last, but he regretted ever asking for it._

A loud bang on the door forced Gaara to open his eyes, "What?"

"We have more auditions to run today, get ready sunshine. Prepare to have your ears bleed!" Kankuro's optimism was not what he needed in the morning.

He thought about his dream and how much it related to his reality. There were some changes he had to do and problems he had to fix. He had to break the wall he kept up his entire life, if he wanted to win over Sakura, he needed to learn how to let go of the past and move on with his life.

* * *

The obnoxious alarm clock went off, but instead of just turning it off, Sakura chucked it at the wall. She pulled herself out of bed and headed for the shower. But just as she was about to step in, her phone rang. She wanted to throw the thing out the window, but opted not to.

_I am so tired of people calling me._

"Hello?"

"Sakura, its Temari, turn on your radio!"

"But I'm too tired-"

"Just do it! Go to channel 96.5"

Sakura walked over to her clock and switched on the radio.

"Hey all you beautiful people, this is Tokyo's number one music station Beat Boi, Hip-pop's central kickin' it real and live, I'm your DJ Lady Miss-teeq and we have a hot new song fresh on the scene. It was leaked on the air last night by some unknown stranger and now it is the number one requested song on air, It's called 'Don't say you love me' by a new artist…Haruno Sakura. Hope you enjoy it." and right after that her song went on air.

Sakura's mouth dropped, she was too shocked to say anything. Temari started laughing and bouncing up and down. She barely recorded the song yesterday and already it was becoming a hit.

"Who leaked it?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad they did. The company's riding in the success. The producers are already thinking about signing you on for a full contract."

"I-I don't know what to say, I mean this is such a big thing. What if I don't do as well in the long run?"

"Oh don't worry; everyone has total faith in you."

"Everyone?"

"Yep, everyone, including you know who. He's meeting with the executives to discuss a deal today, which means I should get going too, but I'll call you as soon as I get an update."

Sakura started waving her arms around excitedly and spent the rest of the morning in a cherry mood. On the way to the hospital, she switched to 96.5, itching to hear what the audience thought.

"It's a cute song that sends out a good message!"

"A song worth listening to over and over again!"

"What's so great about this stupid song?"

She hit the brake pedal on her car creating a domino effect of cars behind her. Quickly, she turned up the volume. Well aware of whom the person was.

"I mean seriously, 'Don't say you love me?' every girl wants to be loved!"

"Aren't you Yamanaka Ino" DJ Miss-Teeq asked

"Why yes I am!" You could hear her pride in her voice.

"You sang that Barbie girl song? It made number two on the worst songs of the year."

"Hey!"

Sakura started laughing and switched the radio off. Her mood was better, now she felt like there was enough courage in her to face Gaara and take on his broody attitude. But first she'd have to pay a visit to Kyami and check on her favorite patient.

"To die or not to die, that is the question." Kyami held up a medical skull, "Dearest cruel world, you have forsaken me. What torment I must face in order to see the light of day. If only I could-" There was knock on the door, disrupting her monologue, "What?"

"It's me, nurse Sakura!" She burst into the room, sunlight burst in behind her.

"Close the door damn it, I don't like light."

"Sorry I forgot; I'm just so happy right now. I brought breakfast from my café so we both can eat together." She set down two boxes on the table.

"I hate food."

Sakura gave her a stern look, "I'm happy don't ruin it for me, so eat , okay?"

"Fine."

"Did you go sneaking out again last night?" Sakura handed Kyami a peanut butter, banana sandwich.

"No."

"I'm surprised you're actually behaving. I heard you didn't put up a fit this time when the doctors gave you your shots."

"I grew tired of fighting, and Temari said she'd buy me a new DS if I was a good girl."

A nurse came in, "Sakura, I put a man named Kankuro on hold for you on dial five."

"Thanks Gin," She walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Sakura speaking."

"Hey what's up, I'm sure you've already found out what a hit your song is. It's the number one most downloaded songs on iTunes right now. I was hoping after you're done with work you can stop by the studio to discuss your contract deal."

"Deal for what?"

"Recording an album of course."


	8. What She Really Thinks

**I re-edit this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Isn't this great? The company is finally getting back its recognition and our reputation as the best is coming back," Temari smiled to herself and continued to type away on her laptop, "We really hit the jackpot Gaara; Sakura is the best, what do you think?"

"Hn."

A vein popped on her head. "What do you mean 'Hn'?"

"What do you think?"

She hit him across the head with her book, "What is your problem?"

"Everything."

"And another thing, why are you being so mean to Sakura? She hasn't done anything to you."

"I'm being professional, not personal."

"Oh come on Gaara, everyone on this planet knows you two like each other, there's nothing to be ashamed off. I think you're just scared she might leave you again."

Gaara gritted his teeth and growled, "Get back to work or I'll fire you."

"You can't fire me; I'm your older sister."

Gaara turned away from her and looked out the window for some peace. He knew everything Temari said was true. He was purposely putting up and wall to shield himself from getting hurt, but in return he was also hurting Sakura. He had to force himself to let go of the pain before it ultimately pushed her away for good.

* * *

Sakura's heart exploded with joy, "I can't believe it, what did Gaara say?"

Kankuro coughed and cleared his throat, "He said he expects a lot from you and expects more hits if you want to keep your job at the company."

A sharp sting hit her heart, "I promise I'll do my best."

She spoke to Kankuro for a couple more minutes before hanging up and re-entering Kyami's room.

"I have to go now, you're brother wants me in the recording studio. I'm going to go sign out and call for someone to watch over you."

"I don't like the other nurses." Kyami said.

"I know, but could you do this for me just this once?" She kissed her on the head and left.

Kyami tossed the sandwich away, "This food sucks."

Sakura got into her car and sped to _Sandstorm_. She felt nervous and exhilarated, recording an album was nothing like working in a hospital or cooking in a kitchen. Her life would revolve around writing songs and coming up with new music material. Her personal life would go down the drain and her other jobs would suffer from her absence. It all started to scare her, she was already feeling the pressure to impress everyone; especially Gaara. She didn't expect things to move so fast, one minute she was singing in front of Gaara and his producers, and then suddenly she was set to record an album.

She wanted to runaway, escape from all the pressure of the work. She wanted to go back to France and live the rest of life there, away from hectic world. That was why she left in the first place, to run away because she was afraid. But what she didn't realize was that by running away, her problems only kept piling on top of each other. Two years worth of problems waited for her back in Japan.

There was shame written all over her face, if she wanted to be with Gaara, she had to stop running and start living. This album was going to be personal; everything she ever cried for, worked for and loved was going to be expressed through songs written with real emotion. Hopefully by the time she's done, she'd gather all her courage and finally tell Gaara how much he meant to her.

* * *

"Hey Gaara, come here for a second." Temari said.

"Why?" Gaara responded.

"I'm writing Sakura a love letter under your name and I need you to sign it." Temari laughed and dodged a book thrown at her.

He couldn't believe of all the people he had to work on the album with, they had to be his siblings. It was the secretary's idea to try and get them closer, which he appreciated and hated at the same time.

Kankuro was busy setting up the recording and sound systems. He gave them a thumbs up and walked back to them.

"All systems are a go, the music's all set, all we need is Sakura to start singing."

"Is she here?" Temari asked.

"Late on the first day?" Gaara said.

"Don't be so mean, you were late to work the first month you started."

"There she is," Kankuro pointed outside the window of the studio.

Sakura walked into the room, a little flustered, "I'm sorry I'm late, it took forever to check out of the hospital."

Temari smiled and directed her to the recording room, "It's alright, just as long as you're here. The light will flash green indicating for you to start singing. Also wear the headphones for your cues and sing right into the microphone. Are we all set?"

Sakura took out her music sheets and placed them on the podium, "Yep, and thank you so much again."

"No problem, make us proud."

A soft melancholy piano started to play, followed by set of violins and cellos. Sakura's voice grew as the song progressed, hitting many tones at the right key before ending it with a softened chorus. They spent half the day working on the one song before moving on to another that was brighter and had a cherry mood to it. After her work was done for the day, she met up with Temari to have an afternoon lunch. The entire time, she kept glancing over at Gaara, hoping to grab his attention, but he was too busy with paperwork and chatting with Kankuro.

"Is Gaara still mad at me?"

Temari looked over her shoulder, "He's just being overly sensitive, trying to _'protect'_ himself."

"From me?"

"From getting too lonely, that boy is so depressing. He really doesn't know a good thing when he sees it. I've been telling him this whole time to get over it and move on. But you know how moody he is, not to mention he's also dick."

"I want to do something; we haven't spoken since last week. I miss him, and I didn't mean to hurt him when I left. Should I apologize?"

"Hell no, that kid needs to learn how to be a man. Trust me, he'll realize what and idiot he'd being and come to his sense."

"That will take forever."

Both women laughed and continued eating. For the rest of the day, the four spend the rest of the afternoon editing the songs and finalizing the mixes to the final forms. Kankuro left early and Temari soon followed after.

"Here are all your schedules and paperwork, the green ones are copyright forms to protect your songs and the yellow ones are for the producers to sign. Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow then!"

She waved Sakura goodbye and left her alone with Gaara. They remained silent the rest of the time, every now and then he would say something about the lyrics and she would give him a one word answer. He walked past her and out of the room, leaving her by herself for half an hour. By the time he returned, she was already packing up to leave. They were getting nowhere, and Sakura was tired of being treated so poorly.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Gaara."

"Bye."

She sighed and walked out of the room, not bothering to look back. He sat down and stopped working, letting out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't say anything now after the way he'd been treating her. His stubbornness always got the better of him. As he was contemplating on what to do, his cell phone went off.

"Yes Temari?"

"I forgot to tell you, I accidentally put the love letter in Sakura's folder. I tricked you into signing it when you were signing all those other paperwork. She should be reading it by now."

He bolted out of the room and walked past the staring secretaries into the parking lot. He spotted her not to far away reading a piece of paper with a curious look on her face, and then started giggling. His eyes sank into his skull as he made his way to her.

Sakura looked up and saw him walking her way, she tried to stuff the paper away but he grabbed it and ripped it up into millions of pieces.

"Uh, Gaara,"

"Whatever was written on that paper is false, don't believe any of it."

Sakura stood there baffled, "Gaara you just ripped up my schedule for tomorrow."

He looked down at the shreds, "Oh..."

They both stood there for the longest time not knowing what to say. She finally broke the ice and started laughing, "You know what Temari wrote on that paper?" He shook his head, "She wrote '_Gaara's probably going to come out of the building and rip this up in a minute.'_"

He smiled lightly and looked her in the eyes, "I apologize."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I know why you did it."

"Temari told you about the letter?"

"What letter?"

"Forget about it."

"Okay, what I meant to say was that I know why you've been distancing yourself from me. It's understandable. But I promise you, I will never leave you."

He looked discouraged and hung his head; he couldn't face her and say what he wanted to. She was too forgiving and he was too hot tempered. But before he could go on moping; she brought and hand to his face and kissed him.

Her lips were warm and tender, they tasted like French vanilla. She moved them around his as he responded quickly. Her arms snaked around his neck, bringing them closer as his wrapped around her tiny waist. She stood on her tippy toes as he pulled her in.

They stayed this way forever, neither one wanting to let go. But sadly, Sakura broke the kiss just as it was starting to become heated and got into her car. He stepped back waited for her to leave.

"I had fun today." She smiled at him and drove off.

Gaara touched her lips and smirked at himself, he finally got what he wanted even though it was very brief. And this time, there wasn't an annoying little sister to ruin the moment.

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	9. Resolution

**I re-edited this to best of my abilities**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura stepped outside onto her balcony with a nice cup of warm coffee in her hands. She smiled at Tokyo, her home since she was born. Every time she looked out at the city, she thought of Paris. And every time she looked out from Paris, she thought of Tokyo. The two cities were so far apart, and yet they were similar in many ways. One day, maybe, she'd like to take Gaara to visit her second home.

She hoped at least the kiss she gave him yesterday was enough to end the silence and rekindle their friendship. Though she wanted more than that, she'd have to wait for Gaara to catch up. At least he now knows how she feels; now all she could do is watch to see if it was enough.

She remembered her heart to heart talk with Kyami the other day, though it was all one sided. But she remembered what Kyami said to her, it was the only touching thing she had ever said.

"_Gaara doesn't hate you, he could never bring himself too. He loves you, but can't say it. It is quite pathetic, if there was anyone in my life that I loved as much as he does, then I would let them know every single day. But if you love him, then you should make the first move at least, because he won't. It'll encourage him to do the same."_

_Right after she said that, Kyami went to go rinse her mouth with the entire bottle of Scope mouth wash._

Sakura smiled, she made her first official move. No more toying with him, no more fooling around. She wasn't a child anymore, flirting with him and stealing his things weren't going to get her anywhere. If she wanted this to work, then she'd just have to show him she means business too.

* * *

Hinata waited patiently inside the café waiting for Sakura. It was raining heavily and there was a traffic buildup right outside. It looked like it was going to take hours for her to arrive. She ordered a drink while she waited and took out her laptop, opening up anything that had to do with the wedding. Knowing Sakura and how involved she could get, she looked up anything and everything possible so that the planning would be easier.

Sakura ran into the café, completely soaked and shaking her umbrella. The people around her backed away and found seats on the other side, hoping to not get sprinkled on. She threw the umbrella in the trashcan and found Hinata sitting all the way in the back, giving her an weird look.

"Hey Hinata!"

"U-uh, hi Sakura, what happened?"

"Oh well I decided to walk today, because you know the weather man said it was going to bright and sunny. So as I left my condo, little did I know grey clouds decided pour water all over me and the rest of the city. And you know the best part? I stole and umbrella from a hobo and I'm wearing a t-shirt and a skirt."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it. Today isn't about me, it's about you! Oh look you already have your laptop out and wedding stuff ready for me." Sakura squeezed the water out of her hair onto the floor.

"I'm going to ask for a towel," Hinata raised her hand and a waiter came by, but slipped on the water and fell on his back, "oh my goodness!"

"Hey Sora,"

"Hey…Sakura,"

"Can you get me a towel and a cup of extra warm coffee?"

"No problem," He slowly got back up and limped all the way into the kitchen.

"I hope he's alright,"

"Don't worry about him, his girlfriend Kairi pushed him around all the time. Anyways back to your wedding, have you decided on a date?"

"No…we've been so busy we haven't even been able to bring it up. But I was maybe thinking spring?"

"Spring sounds like a wonderful idea all sunshine and no rain."

"Spring showers-"

Sakura covered her mouth, "Don't ruin the moment."

Hinata nodded, "Around May then?"

"That sounds nice, it'll be close to the summer too so it'll be warm," She took her laptop and typing down their plans, "What theme do you want it to be?"

"I want to go to Osaka, my hometown. In my family's estate, there is this beautiful garden with lots of flowers and shrines. It's on top of the hill so the guest will be able to look down on the city. And a pond filled with exotic koi fish and lily pads." Hinata's eyes began to glow as she continued to describe the scenery.

Sakura smiled, a warm feeling stirred in her chest. She loved making people happy, especially the people she cared about. This wedding was going to be the most romantic and memorable event in Hinata's life, and Sakura was going to make sure it happened.

"Here's you towel and coffee Sakura."

"Thanks Sora, tell Kairi she really wiped you into shape."

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Oh I forgot to ask, who is Naruto's best man?"

"Gaara,"

She looked up, "Him?"

"Something the matter?"

"Uh, no of course not, I just didn't know they were that close." She shook it off, "I know they're friends, but doesn't Naruto annoy him?"

"I thought everyone annoyed Gaara."

They laughed and continued on, "We'll save the wedding dress and bride's maid's dresses for last; those will take forever. Let's talk about the guest list. Who's invited and who isn't."

After hours of wedding plans and schedule checking, they managed to more done then they expected. The location and date were decided, the guests, and the food. Sakura would be catering of course and creating the perfect wedding cake.

"So what do we have left to plan out?" Hinata asked.

"Entertainment, the after party, and your wedding dress including the bride's maids."

"Should we finish this tomorrow?"

Sakura checked her watch, "Yeah, I have to go back to the studio in an hour. Same time, same place?"

"Yep, hopefully next time the sky will give me time to get my own umbrella."

Hinata laughed and waved goodbye as Sakura left.

* * *

"Why won't you let me in? I work here!" Ino roared loudly to a rather large security guard.

"Not anymore, didn't you get your slip yesterday?" He pushed Ino aside.

"This is all Pinkies' fault! I demand to speak to her right now!"

"Miss Haruno is not in right now, I guess you'll just have to leave."

"Then I demand to speak to Gaara!"

"He's a very busy man and does not wish to be disturbed especially by the likes of you. So please leave and do not come back."

"Fine, then I'll just make him come out." She started screaming at the top of her lungs, breaking the security guards glasses. He was too weak to fight back and fell to his knees, covering his ears for protection.

"What the fuck is going on out here!" Kankuro burst out of the building infuriated. "Who the hell is making all that noise?"

Ino stopped screaming and ran up to Kankuro, "Kankuro you'll let me in won't you? I have some great ideas that I know will defiantly be better than Sakura's"

"Um Fuji, we're paying you to guard me right? Get up and do your job right now."

He got up and grabbed Ino by the arms roughly, and moved her as far away from his as possible.

"Hey, I'm a lady!"

"Hardly, now please leave before I file a restraining order on you."

"What's going on here?"

Sakura walked past Ino, who gave her a very dirty look and stopped next to Kankuro. She rolled up her hair and changed into dry cloths.

"One of our former employees doesn't remember she's fired so we're helping remind her. Please come right in."

"You won't stay there for long, they'll kick your ass right out too!" It was the last time she heard from Ino.

She followed Kankuro into the studio and set down her bag, taking out her music sheets.

"You ready to make some hits?"

"Most defiantly."

Gaara watched from his office as Sakura went into the recording room. He opted not to face her today, still slightly confused but happy after yesterday. He wanted to savor the moment and not ruin it with business being in the way. On top of everything his long time friend Naruto had asked him to be his best man at his wedding, finding out at the same time Sakura was Hinata's maid of honor.

The universe just loved to toy with him. But if it meant he'd get to stay by her side, then it didn't matter. Everything was changing, and he was embracing it all with open arms.

**

* * *

**

A little Kingdom Hearts humor thrown in there.

**Ciao.**


	10. House Call

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kankuro drove at a normal speed down the crowded streets of Tokyo with cautious eyes, not at the pedestrians but at the passenger in the back. The car windows were all rolled up and the doors were tightly locked. The AC was on at a very, very cold temperature, which he did not like. But if he didn't want to be accounted for the death of his little sister then he'd have to man up. He nervously tapped the steering wheel with his trembling fingers and glanced up in the rear view mirror to look back. Instantly, he felt a shiver pang of fear when he saw a pair of grey eyes stare right back at him. Quickly he averted his eyes and concentrated on the road.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I-I know that, I'm just being precautious."

"For what reason?"

"You tried to jump out of my car three times already; I'm still a little shook up after that accident you caused."

"The driver didn't hit me, unfortunately. So I don't see your need to be afraid."

"I don't understand why you want to kill youself, you're going home now. Away from the '_bad'_ hospital as you put it, shouldn't that make you feel a little better?"

"Nothing will ever make me feel better until the seeping pusses of this world are all eliminated. The hypocrite politicians and prostitutes that run this filthy city will always be there to ruin my life. They stink up this place with sex and lies, and you're telling to _feel better_?"

"Alright, alright, continue being angry at the world. You know, some people surprisingly, still manage to be happy. I know that may come as a surprise to someone who hasn't smiled since the day they were born. But people do learn to put up with things like that and move on with their lives."

"In there lies the problem, what is the point of living if all you do is let the evil man has created walk all over?"

"What's the point in not living?"

"An escape to your own paradise."

"I really need to get you into the sun sometimes."

"And burn my skin off? You are a sick person."

Kankuro leaned into the mirror, "I'm going to teach you how to act like a normal human being when we get home."

"If your definition of normal is getting drunk, having sex, and finding a job; then you'd have a better chance at teaching a pig. If you people won't let me die, then at least let me live my own life."

"Can't wait to see how this turns out."

"Maybe I'll end up being governor of Tokyo; I'd clean this place up and get rid of all the dirty vermin."

Kankuro shook his head, "If demons could dream, they'd have nightmares about you."

"I know."

* * *

Sakura checked the temperature of her patient and opened up the windows, the smell of wet earth splashed into her face. It was refreshing and calming. After spending another whole sat at the studio, she wanted a break and start being a nurse again. She walked over to the patient and took out the thermometer. As she took out a need and injection another came in and dropped off a note.

"Give me once second Yoko,"

She opened the note and read;

_Sakura, __I want you to report to this address: __632 Suna Boulevard in the_ _Private Saisei Neighborhood __I'm assigning you to house call duty for a daily check up on Kyami Sabaku. __Please report there after your afternoon shift is over. __Bring her medication and monthly injections __-Tsunade_

Sakura's re-read the note over again, realizing whose house she had to pay a visit too. Her eyes were popping out of their sockets. She had never been to Gaara's house before, he never said anything and she never asked. Now, she had to be daily visits. Her heart was racing, but calmed herself down, trying to be professional about this. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't think she was stalking him, she wondered how this would affect their work at the studio. She tucked away the note and picked up the needle again, "Alright now let's see that arm."

* * *

"Where's Mr. Giggles?" Kyami asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"We moved him."

"What, why?"

"Because he's like a sponge soaking water! If I knew pythons grew that fast I would have never bought it for you."

Kankuro parked the car in the garage as Kyami jumped out and started looking for her snake, "Where did you put him?"

"He's over here," He took her outside into their greenhouse, past a bunch of wild plants, "See how big he got? And I only feed him once."

She carefully took the top of the cage off and gently picked up the snake, giving him a peck on the head, "I'm sorry I left you here with these people, I'll never leave you again."

"Gaara's home, why don't you go say 'hi' to her?"

"Fine," She wrapped the snake around her body and went into the house.

"Wait, I don't think you should bring him inside, you know how he is with snakes."

"We know." A slight smile flickered across her lips.

_

* * *

_

Gaara was lying in his bed with his eyes closed, dreaming again about Sakura. She was sleeping on his chest as he gently stroked her soft hair. They were at peace, something he wanted in real life. He looked down at her and relished her natural beauty, feeling her soft skin. He would do anything for a moment like this, to just relax with her in his arms and forget about the hassles of daily life. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, her lips opened to say something but nothing came out. He tried to listen closer but instead of hearing her voice, hissing came out. Her skin started to feel slightly wet and smooth like plastic, and her eyes were fading from green to yellow.

Suddenly the hissing became louder and something started crawling down his chest. Gaara could feel light flickering every now and then on his bear skin, it was making him squirm. He opened his eyes and to his utter horror a snake was slithering down his chest and onto his legs. As he tried shoving it off, he noticed Kyami crouching barefoot on his drawer with the rest of the snake wrapped around him. She merely waved at him.

"Kyami, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kankuro said I should say hi," She pulled her snake back, "It seems Sakura isn't the only one who loves you."

He got out of bed and backed away from the snake, "When did you get back?"

"I miss you too," She rolled her eyes, "Just now, didn't expect be back so soon?"

"Why did they release you so early?"

"For good behavior, now I'm just under house arrest. They're sending a nurse for daily house checkups. The doctors came up with this idea since I refused to go to an institute."

"Glad you're back,"

"Missed your sarcasm."

"Why don't you go see Temari and leave me at peace?"

"Are you that desperate to get rid of me? And I thought we'd be one big _happy family_ again." She teased him with the snake a little before leaving.

He checked his clock, it was the afternoon. There was no point in going back to bed; his day was going to be constantly filled with noise starting now. With Kyami back, he was going even busier suicide proofing the house and hiring someone to watch over her. It was too much hassle, but he would rather be doing something rather than sitting around doing nothing. There was a loud crash in the hall way.

"What was that?" He called out.

"Who put this ugly painting next to my room?"

He popped his head outside his door, "It's a picture of you."

"Yeah, so why put it here? I know what my face looks like." She kicked open her door and slammed it shut.

Gaara gritted his teeth and went back inside.

* * *

After Sakura was done with her last patient at the hospital, she left the building and called a friend.

"Hello?"

"Temari?"

"This is she,"

"Hey it's Sakura."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering what you are doing at the moment,"

"Nothing much, just picking up some groceries."

"Do you need a ride home?"

She laughed, "No thanks, I live, like, only a block away."

"I don't know how to get to your house, and I need to you help me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Kyami's house nurse."

**

* * *

**

Ciao


	11. Home Invasion

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What's your house like?" Sakura asked Temari

Temari put her groceries in the trunk, "Its annoyingly humongous, like a labyrinth, you need a map to find your way or you're going to get lost. Like a couple of months ago, Kyami got up in the middle of the night to go get a drink and she turned a wrong corner, somehow ending up in the west side of the house. We went searching for her the next morning, and when we found her; she was unconscious on the floor, she walked into a wall. No two rooms are alike, which is kind of cool, but it can get real troublesome if you want to find yours. Gaara's room is the biggest one in the house, but it's so messy inside. Kyami and mine are on the second floor and Kankuro's is on the first."

"Wow, your house sounds so extravagant; your life must be the same." Sakura closed the trunk and they both got in. She started the engine and drove off in the direction Temari pointed.

"It doesn't really suit me; actually none of us really care about it. We make money, but we don't really do much with it, except Kyami, she buys everything."

"Speaking of which, did you know I'm the only nurse in the building that gets a long with her? Everyone is too afraid, it's like my life is revolved around her."

"And Gaara," Temari mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, we're here."

"Oh wow…"

Sakura's mouth formed a wide smile; her eyes became blinded from the bright light shining down on this heaven neighborhood. It was like the houses were pulled straight out of billionaire magazines. The people walking around outside looked so aristocratic and beautiful, this truly was a Beverly Hills' in Japan. They past by several ornate, smaller houses before going up a hill and entering a cul-de-sac filled with exquisite looking houses. Temari pointed out her house, a beautiful white mansion with a mahogany roof and a cobblestone front yard.

Sakura gasped, "Your house is amazing."

"It's alright."

Sakura parked in the drive way, next to a Mercedes Benz and a white bicycle. Both ladies got out of the car and walked to the front door, instantly they heard yelling from inside before even touching the doorknob. Sakura looked over at a grinning Temari, who reassured her that things like this happen all the time.

But before she could say anything else, a knife was flew eight past Sakura and hit the door. Temari grabbed the knife and stuffed it in a drawer, "Kyami Sabaku, get your ass over here right now."

The little purple haired girl calmly walked up to them with an indifferent expression, "Before you say anything, I have a explanation for this."

"Then start."

"I can't find Mr. Giggles."

Sakura felt something crawl up her back, "Who's that?'"

"My pet snake."

"Uh…"Temari started to back away when Sakura's eye started to twitch.

"Oh my god," Sakura let out an ear shattering scream that filled the entire house. Temari tried to grab the snake inside her shirt, but only made it worse when she pulled at it. The snake tightened coiled itself around Sakura's legs, thighs, and neck.

"Just relax? Are you kidding me!" Sakura started panicking and poking at the snake's body.

Gaara came downstairs and walked into Temari, "What the hell was that?"

"Our guest met the family snake."

"The nurse it here?"

"Yeah, so why don't you come meet her?"

He followed her into the kitchen and to his surprising, saw a pink haired women being squeezed to death by a snake. She held her arms up as Temari tried to take the snake off. Kyami took a picture with a Polaroid camera and mounted the photo on the fridge, then proceeded to help Temari. Gaara walked around the counter to observing everything from the front. Sakura didn't even notice him watching the whole thing, or the fact that he was smiling at her terrified face.

"He just likes you," Kyami said as the snake decided to slither back to his master, "He only eats dark meat so there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh thank you Kyami, I feel so much better."

"Sakura,"

She looked up and finally noticed him, "Gaara,"

Temari eyes shifted between the two, "I think I'll take my leave, come on Kyami."

"Wait, I have to do a checkup on her."

"What, here too? I thought I was done with all the shit back at the hospital."

"Sit here," Gaara took out a chair for her and Sakura.

As she passed by him, an electrical connection ran between the two. She set her medical suitcase on the table and tried to take out her equipment without looking up at him, but it was no use. Neither of them could resist it, she lifted her gaze and met him in the eyes. Her voice caught in her throat, and every muscle in her body tensed up. Temptation was pulling them closer, now that their past was behind them; there was nothing that could stop them.

"Excuse me; there is a minor in the room."

Sakura quickly pulled her eyes away, taking a seat in front of an irritated Kyami.

"Kyami, I need you to take the snake off."

"Fine, Gaara put him back in his cage."

Gaara sighed and reluctantly picked up the snake, but held his arms away from his body as he walked away. Sakura giggled, watching him leave.

"Are you going to give me my checkup or continue acting stupid around my brother?"

"Sorry, open your mouth please."

* * *

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura stopped putting away her medical tools and smiled, "That'd be nice."

"Awesome, because I hate Temari's cooking and always wanted to try yours-ow!"

Temari punched him in the face and smiled at Sakura, "It's not bad, I just don't serve good food to bad people."

She laughed, "I'd be happy to cook, plus I can monitor Kyami's eating. She's very malnourished and unnaturally thin. I'm very worried, so I'll make her a dish specifically for her."

"That's good; she never eats what I make. The only thing I can do is buy gelatin and junk food; she'll eat those in heart beat. Funny thing is no matter how much sugar her body takes, she doesn't gain any weight. I fail as an older sister." Temari frowned.

"You're the best you can, and that counts a lot. So show me where all your cooking utensils are."

Temari gave her a tour of their kitchen, which looked more like every chef's dream come true. They had ingredients imported from across the globe, cooking pots and pans sets as expensive as her car, and a refrigerator bigger than a door.

"So you have everything you need right?"

"More than I could ever ask for." Already ideas for food and dessert were running through her mind.

"Cool, I'm going to check on Kyami. Be back in a few." Temari left the chef to do her magic.

* * *

"How did your check up go?"

"What do you think?"

Gaara watched as Kyami fed her snake a live rat, she dropped the rodent in the cage and stepped back to watch the feasting begin. She smiled in an eerie manner as she watched the python choke of the life out of the rat before devouring it. Sometimes he wondered if he rubbed off on Kyami.

"Just ask the question."

"I'm not dying."

"That's it?"

"Sakura wants me to eat four meals a day and a small snack in between until I reach the _normal_ weight of a fourteen year old."

"Then you should listen to her."

"If I don't even listen to you, what makes you think I'll listen to your girlfriend?"

"Stop calling her my girlfriend."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but we aren't together. It wouldn't seem appropriate."

"You're just scared to make it official. If that is how you feel then you shouldn't be together."

He rubbed the back of his head and up looked up into the sky, through the glass roof. He wasn't scared, just too stubborn. It wasn't in his nature to care so much about something as trifle as _love_. But with Sakura, that was all he thought about. She was like a drug to him, he wanted more but new it would hurt him. Yet somehow, she eased his pain and brought him to life.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"She's staying for dinner, cooking it actually."

"Thrilled."

"I don't understand why she would cook for your ungrateful ass, I know I'm mean, but I can get away with it because I'm cute and a girl. You're just a dick, a useless dick who can't find his balls."

He pulled her ears until they turned red before getting up and returning to the house. He leaned against the wall of the kitchen watching Sakura do her thing. She looked flawless and impeccable, moving with grace as she cooked a meal for him and his family. Even after the way he treated her, she still had the caring heart to forgive him.

"Checking her out?"

Gaara turned around and nearly smacked Kankuro across the head, if he hadn't remembered Sakura was still there. She looked at the two males before continuing with her cooking.

_Such a violent family._

* * *

"No I didn't," Kankuro played with his vegetables as Temari retold an incident involving him and woman police officer.

"Yes you did, I was there. She still gave him the ticket, and when he asked '_I thought you didn't give tickets to beautiful people'_ she said '_We don't'_."

Sakura laughed and finished her meal, "It looks like everyone's finished, I'll take your plates and wash them."

"What're we in a restaurant? You aren't the waitress, you're our guest," Temari got up and took the plates from Sakura, "I'll wash them for you."

"Um, thank you," Sakura turned to Kyami, "You actually finished your meal, I'm proud of you."

"Gee, thanks mom," Kyami tossed the plate at Temari, accidentally spilling some juice on Sakura, "Oops, did I do that? Guess you'll have to stay so Temari can wash that out, right?" She looked at her older sister.

"Uh, of course? Oh! Of course, we wouldn't want that to stain now would we? I've got extra cloths you can wear."

"She smells like the kitchen too," Kyami got up and walked away, "Why not just shower all together?"

"Great idea!"

"Oh no, I don't want to impose or anything, I can just go home and take care of all this."

"We don't mind." Temari flashed a smile, ending the debate right then and there.

Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded with agreement. After dinner was cleaned up, everyone went their separate ways. She followed Temari to her room, where she given a white shirt.

"I'm going to take this down to the washing machine; the guest bathroom is down the hall to your left."

She grabbed an extra towel and walked to the bathroom, unaware she was being followed. Temari forgot to mention that the door was broken and couldn't be locked, so by the time she closed the door; someone was already inside, watching her take shower.

Kyami saw this from the corner of the hallway and walked up to the bathroom door, "I should tell Sakura."

"Hey what are you doing?" Temari was coming up the stairs.

"There's someone in there-"

"This is going to get NC-17 real fast!" She grabbed Kyami and ran up another flight of stairs.

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	12. One

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**The lyrics are from Metallica's One.**

**There's some fruit action in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long do I have to stay in your room?" Kyami asked.

"Until Sakura comes out of the bathroom." Temari answered

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want you to run into her when she leaves the bathroom, it might embarrass her."

"I can just stay inside my room."

"Look, can you just bear with me here? I mean, we haven't spoken in such a long time. We can have our bonding moment right here!"

Kyami gave her sister a disgusted look, "No."

"Aw, come on we're sisters."

"Hardly,"

"What do you want to do? We can do each other's hair, talk about boys, and pick out some cute cloths to wear-"

"Someone went into the bathroom with Sakura; shouldn't you be concerned about that?"

Temari started biting her finger nails, "Maybe you were just imagining it; you do talk to yourself sometimes."

"I'm only doing a monologue," She got up and walked to the door, only to have it blocked by Temari, "Does the fact that Sakura getting raped and murdered not cross your mind?"

"Nothing _bad_ is going to happen to her, I promise."

Kyami threw her arms into the air and flopped on her bed, "Why are adults so weird?"

"Because they don't have sex." Temari mumbled

"Fine, if there's a homicide in this house. It's not my fault this time."

* * *

Sakura grabbed onto the rails of the shower door and panted for air. Excitement was getting her hotter than the warm water. Her voice was lost as the water came pouring down on her, Gaara's hands suddenly appeared and began roaming her wet body. Shivers ran down her spine as he touched her in all her delicate and sensitive places. Something hard was rubbing up against her, she yearned for more action; their heavy breathing filled each other's ears with ecstasy.

"I'm tired of turning you away; I want you as mine forever."

"Then take me, Gaara."

She gasped as he started to attack her neck with his tongue and massaging her breasts with his hands; teasing her pink nipples. He covered her mouth with his, deepening the kiss as he inserted his shaft into her moist core. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away to yell out his name, grabbing his hair and moved with him. It was ecstasy; they had waited so long for this moment, nineteen years later.

He pushed and pulled himself out of her, making sure she enjoyed every minute of it. She whispered into his ear, "Let's take this somewhere else."

He turned the water off as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his neck. He carried her all the way to his room, butt naked and not caring who saw. He carefully laid her down on his bed and crawled on top. Crashing his lips onto hers, their tongues battled for dominance. He pushed himself inside her and watched with lust as she arched her back, granting him more access.

"Aren't you glad I came back?"

"Definatly."

* * *

"Can't fucking sleep."

Kyami got up from the floor and glared at Temari, who was snoring like the devil. There was too much noise everywhere, and she was too tired to do anything about it. Weird sounds were coming from Gaara's room and it was disturbing her. Not even the heavy metal of Metallica playing from her iPod could block out the noise. Frustrated that nothing was working, she silently snuck out of Temari's room and headed back to hers. She didn't know what was going on, but if it didn't stop soon; she'd set Mr. Giggles loose in Gaara's room. That would defiantly stop the action.

She successfully made it back to her room and slammed the door shut. The sound was faint, but enough to keep a light sleep like herself awake all night. She connected her iPod to her stereo speakers and blasted the Misfits high enough to drown out any noise.

"Turn the fucking music down!" Kankuro shouted.

She stomped the floor, "You try sleeping with people fucking each other right above you!"

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in the dimly lit room. They readjusted themselves to get a better view of everything. Her body ached all over; scratch marks and love bites were clearly visible. She carefully lifted Gaara's arm off of her and got off the bed herself off the bed. The room was cold and musty, the scent of last night lingered in the room. She grabbed whatever cloths she could find and put them on. Before she left, she kissed him on the cheek. Giggling as his nose twitched and took her leave.

She silently crept through hallways trying to find the stairs but to no avail. The house was a labyrinth of hallways and doors. There seemed to be no end to the halls either, they looked like the stretched on for miles. Paintings of smiling people seemed to mock her as she tried to find a way out.

'_How can I get lost in a house?'_

The floor was very cold as she walked down a very ornate and gothic style part of the house that seemed separated from the other parts of the house. Purple curtains draped the windows and paintings of black winged angels and demons hung on the wall, it had a very Goth Victorian style. Statues of ancient Greek gods like Hades and Athena stood against the walls creating a sophisticated atmosphere. She suddenly came to a halt at the end of the hall when a dark wooden door greeted her.

There was a sign on it that said, _'Stay out or I will reap your soul.' _She didn't have to guess whose room it belonged too.

**Darkness, imprisoning me  
all that I see  
absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
trapped in myself  
body my holding cell **

A demonic, growling sound came from the room, making her jump in surprise. Sakura thought about running to find Temari and calling the police, but opted not too since she would most likely end up even more lost. She gathered all her courage and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer, but obviously nothing happened. The music was too loud, wild drum and guitar solos blocked out all sound from the outside.

**Landmine, has taken my sight  
taken my speech  
taken my hearing  
taken my arms  
taken my legs  
taken my soul  
left me with life in hell **

Sakura mustered up all her courage and opened up the door, only to dodge a plastic sword throw at her, "Holy hell Kyami is this how you greet people?"

"I thought you were Kankuro."

"What are you doing?"

"Rocking out to Metallica," She turned the music back on and started singing again, banging her head at the same time.

"So you're the one who's making that growling noise." Sakura moved to the other side of the room and sat on a Victorian styled chair.

She took one look around the room and was stunned; it was more girly than Goth. The walls were lavender and decorated with pictures of Alice and Wonderland all over the walls. Her room looked more like castle Versailles than anything else. It was very elegant and high class; classic books stacked the shelves mixed in with modern technology.

"You're room is very nice."

"The best one in the house, besides the kitchen."

"You should defiantly consider singing in the metal genre." Sakura giggled.

"Very funny, my voice is not a tool for corporation profit. It is for my ears only, no one else is allowed to hear it." Kyami Turned off her iPod and picked up her acoustic Gibson guitar.

"That's a very nice song you're playing."

"It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me, I just forgot the words."

Sakura closed her eyes and was lost in the sound of the guitar. The sweet, soft melodic tunes coming from the instrument filled her was both sad and happy. It was a romantic song that lovers could dance too, or a mother to sing her child to sleep.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"Since the day I came out of my mother's womb, music runs through our family's blood."

A bright idea popped into her head, "Knowing you're family, you've probably been forced to attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

"To my misfortune."

"Well you know, we're looking for entertainment,"

Kyami gave her a weird look, "I don't roll that way, guys or girls."

"That's not what I meant! I was talking about, you know, music."

"You want me to play my guitar at their wedding?"

"Yeah, think of it as a wedding gift. You can play at their first dance together as a couple…"

She thought about it for a minute, "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"American comic books, a life time supply of my favorite magazines, and cloths."

"Um, sure. Anything you want, you got it. They'll really appreciate this."

"Whatever," Kyami returned to her guitar, "Just curious; do you always screw whoever walks in the bathroom with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I bet it was just Gaara."

**

* * *

**

Um, they're both twenty-five and I hate writing fruit scenes

**Ciao.**


	13. Off to Osaka!

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next couple month seemed like total bliss for both Sakura and Gaara. Their moods were defiantly better, at work they got along very well and occasionally share a private moment. Even though none of them had said it, they knew already how much they meant to each other. The only problem was that since Sakura's album dropped in stores, she was busier than ever; traveling through from city to city for concerts, making public appearances, and touring. On top of everything else, Hinata's wedding was coming up real soon so she was constantly at her side.

"When was the last time you talked to Gaara?" Temari asked, handing Sakura a water bottle.

"Last week?"

She shook her head, "That is unhealthy for a relationship."

"I know, and I have no life either. I'm constantly moving, I don't get any time for myself. If I knew becoming a singer was going to be this hectic, I might have changed my answer."

"What do you expect? People love you, and they want to hear you sing."

"That's why, after this tour is over; I'm done with singing."

Temari gave her an incredulous look, "Are you for real?"

"Yep."

"Why? You're the most popular singer right now, retiring now could tarnish your image."

"I know, but singing isn't where my heart lies. I love being a nurse and cooking. I also like my privacy, this whole paparazzi thing is not working for me."

"The company will really miss you."

"Ever since my album came out, there have been tons of talented singers dropping by and making a name for themselves. It would be selfish of me to hog the spotlight forever."

"Well what about my brothers? Would they agree to that?"

"Gaara does, Kankuro…I'm sure he'll manage."

"He does?"

"Yeah, and he understands why. That's why we get along so well."

"If he agrees, then I guess I will too. Though I will miss being your tour manager, getting free stuff, and the after parties."

"I'm sure you'll find another 'me', except without the pink hair."

"Yeah, just the same bitchy girl with shit for brains."

The two friends laughed and walked into the auditorium, where all of Sakura's adoring fans waited for her.

* * *

"Open your fucking mouth." Gaara said while trying to shove a spoon full of purple medicine down Kyami's throat.

She looked completely horrified and kept her mouth tightly shut. He pinched her nose and waited until she gasped for air, shoving the spoon into her mouth. Kyami started gagging as he kept her mouth closed while she swallowed the medicine. Finally, she took out the spoon and threw it at him.

"I'm not sick."

"Sakura's instructions."

"Why she left you in charge of my health is a mystery."

"You need your injections now."

"Oh hell no, if I don't trust you holding my hand; what makes you think I'll let you stick a needle into my arm?"

Gaara took out a needled and flicked at it until all the air bubbles were gone, "Be a good girl and I'll give you a lollipop."

"I'd rather hang myself."

"You've already tried that," He grabbed her arm and wiped alcohol on it, "Hold still or I'll poke you somewhere else."

"Let me do it myself."

"No, you'll just jab it into your throat."

"Better than letting you-gah!"

She grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hand on and squeezed it. The shot lasted for only a second before Gaara pulled the needle out and put a band aid on the spot.

"Look, you're still alive."

"I hate you so much." Her eye was twitching as she opened her palm.

"Look what you did; you cracked the box."

Gaara opened the little black box and stuffed the object inside his pocket. They both glared at each other in annoyance. Kyami was itching to grab the kitchen knife and stab Gaara until there was nothing left of him. But instead, she let out a sigh and gave up.

"You're not worth the effort, if I kill you now; who's going to get down on one knee and pop the question to dearest Sakura?"

"I'm not going to do it like that."

"Good, only pussies pull that kind of shit."

"But I'm at a loss of what do to."

"Sucks for you champ," Kyami leaned back and grabbed a fortune cookie, "Confucius say, '_be good to those around you; you might be rewarded in the end.'_ Whatever." She stuffed the cookie in her mouth, but before she tossed the fortune away, an idea bloomed in her head, "Hey Gaara,"

"What?"

"I think I can help you."

"You can?"

"For a price."

"Better be worth it."

"Fuck yeah it is, I'm the most brilliant person in this family."

"Then let's hear it."

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe it; we're going to Osaka!"

"Shut up Temari." Kyami elbowed her and sat down.

The airport was crowded as ever, people from around the world walked in and out of Tokyo airport daily. Temari, Sakura, and Hinata all giggled and talked amongst themselves as they waited for their flight terminal to open. They were all excited for the big day to arrive. Everything Sakura and Hinata had planned for would be coming true in only a matter of days. The air around them was radiating with sheer joy.

"I'm so glad we found the perfect wedding dress for you, and to think it's one of a kind; even more special." Sakura gushed.

"When are you going to get married yourself?" Hinata asked.

Kyami peeked through her bangs at Sakura.

"Well, we…I-uh-we've only been going out for a few months now and we want to take things one step at a time."

"Sounds more like you two have commitment problems, what, is he afraid you're going to run back to Paris so he shouldn't even bother?"

"It's not like that okay? We don't have to rush into things so quickly."

Sakura placed a finger on Temari's mouth to silence her and changed the subject back to Hinata. Kyami rolled her eyes and put her earphones in, drowning out their mindless chatting with some Guns n' Roses.

"I hope Kyami will wear the dress, she would look so cute in it." Hinata chewed on her finger nails and nervously looked over at the girl

"I think we'll have to sedate her to get her in that thing, but trust me; she'll wear it."

"Thanks for letting us stay at your place; it'd be real murder trying to find a hotel this late." Sakura said.

"It's n-no problem, I figured you guys should be the first ones to go and see the place."

"Flight 182 for Osaka is now boarding. Passengers, please be prepared to show your ticket at the gate, thank you."

"Here we go!" Sakura grabbed her belongings and ushered all of them to the flight gate.

As soon as they got onto the plane, they immediately rushed to their seats, with Temari dragging Kyami along the way by the collar. She tossed her onto the window seat and sat down, smiling like a madman. Kyami looked out the window and cringed at the thought of flying across land, she hated heights.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder from behind, "It's alright; nothing's going to happen."

"I'm flying two thousand miles away from my house to Osaka, just to attend a wedding. It's not alright."

"Stop sulking and start smiling!" Temari pinched her cheeks.

"Don't touch my face."

Sakura left the two sisters to bicker amongst themselves and leaned back against the chair. The air got cooler once the plane started picking up speed on the runway, and before she knew it; they were off. The lights of Tokyo left her view as she waved goodbye, soon they would be flying over the beautiful country side of Osaka. She looked over at Hinata and rested her eyes on her ring finger.

It was a beautiful white diamond nestled in an eight carat gold ring. Naruto must really love her to get her something as beautiful as that. Without thinking, her eyes wondered down to her ring finger. She didn't know what came over her, but a strange feeling erupted inside at just the thought of marriage.

Kyami glanced back at Sakura and saw her looking at her finger. She rolled her eyes and turned back around, "Adults are so annoying."

They arrived to their destination four hours later and left the plane to get their bags at the rotator. They stretched and rested for a bit before exiting the airport and spotting a man in front of a limo holding the sign 'Mrs. Uzumaki Hinata' waiting for them. Hinata blushed wildly as Sakura and Temari burst out laughing, pushing her into the car.

The Hyuga estate was even more beautiful in the early hours of the morning. The stars reflected off the water in pond, creating a romantic scenery. The garden and backyard was very regal, almost like the Luxemburg gardens in Paris. The wedding set was already up and looked wonderful, all it needed was the bride and the groom to complete the look. The flowers looked stunning as the early morning dew clung to their petals; Sakura walked up to a pink rose and gently touched it.

"You're going to love it Hinata, I promise."

"But first let's get some shut eye." Temari yawned and motioned for them to get inside.

"Can I get a separate room?" Kyami asked.

"Why?"

"Too much human contact can put a strain on my health and possibly kill me; plus Temari snores."

"I do not!"

"Have I ever lied?"

Temari was silenced; Sakura and Hinata laughed as they found their room and went inside. They dropped their bags on the ground and fell to the floor, exhaustion finally catching up to them. Kyami sneaked away and found an empty room down the hall; she instantly claimed it and shut the door behind her.

Sakura looked up through her messy hair, "Hinata you're getting married tomorrow!"

They all burst out laughing and started throwing pillows at each other in excitement and relief. Tomorrow was the dawning of a new day.

* * *

Naruto led Gaara and Kankuro to their rooms, jabbering away about things they didn't care about. He found stopped in front of a door and turned to them, "This is my room, yours is right there."

Each guest room had one bed and one couch, almost like a regular Japanese hotel room.

"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow and so I need some good old sleep! You two can sleep on the same bed like the loveable siblings you are! Night!" Naruto grabbed his stuff and quickly rushed in and closed the door behind him before they could say anything.

Gaara picked up his stuff and gave Kankuro a death glare. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I'll sleep to the couch."

* * *

**Ciao.**


	14. Two Against the World

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities. **

**Songs are 'Umbrella' by Maire Digby and sign Kyami plays is 'Two Against the World' from the Planet Terror Soundtrack.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Music played in the background as everyone waited anxiously to see what the bride would look like. Sakura spend forever with three other girls doing Hinata's make up and hoped the end result were perfect. The groom waited anxiously with his men behind him, sweat was already forming on his forehead.

Sakura caught Gaara's eyes and her heart speed up a million times. He looked very fine in an all black tuxedo, though she couldn't help noticing how annoyed he looked. She giggled; she loved how even things like a wedding bothered him. Kyami must have been an exact clone of him because she was feeling the same way.

The bride's entrance song started to play. The bride's maids stood on tippy toe to see Hinata making her grand entrance, and they all held their breaths. The ring bearer, an eight year old boy, walked down the aisle with a purple pillow in his hands and two silver rings on top. He had a begrudging look on his face that said 'Bite Me.'

Next, Kyami appeared with an even grimmer look on her face. She wore a cute butter creamed color dress and held a basket of assorted flower petals; she tossed the petals to her sides without a care in the world. Everyone held their breaths and watched as the bride appeared, slowly making her way to the altar, with her father at her side.

Tears weld up in Sakura's eyes as she watched her best friend made her way to the altar. Sadness overtook her as she knew the only in a matter of minutes; she was would belong to someone else. But at the same time, she was so happy for her and knew she deserved this moment. Hinata stood next to her husband to be as her father took his seat. Everyone went quiet as the priest appeared.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to…"

Sakura drowned everything out and lost herself in her own thoughts. If ever there were a time she really wanted to be back in the city of love, it would be now. She couldn't help it if she was a hopeless romantic, just the sight of a couple walking hand in hand together always made her smile. She wished the right now, Gaara and her were both in Paris together. Seeing the sights and just enjoying each others prescence.

"You may now kiss the bride." The reverend said.

Naruto took Hinata in his arms and they shared their first official kiss as a married couple.

"Gag me." Kyami said

"Its love Kyami, what do you expect?" Sakura said.

Soon all the women gathered in the center of the dance floor and waited for Hinata to toss the bouquet over her. Meanwhile, Sakura, Temari, and Kyami all sat together at a table in the far back waiting for the ultimate cat fight to ensue.

Sakura saw a young girl trying to hit on Gaara, but smiled as he completely ignored her and walked away.

"Why don't you go over to him?" Temari nudged Sakura in the ribs.

"Yeah, maybe later."

"This is stupid," Kyami piped up, "The only thing worth staying for is the sweets and the cake."

Hinata looked over her shoulder nervously and took one breath of air before she tossed the bundle of flowers into the air. It went flying high into the air before hitting a bird, knocking it out cold, landing in Kyami's lap. All the women let out one giant 'Aw' and walked away bummed.

"Nice…" Temari said, taking a sip of her Champaign.

"Uh…" Kyami held her arms up, totally lost as to what to do.

"Hey Kyami," Sakura pointed to her right at a boy staring at her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a boy around her age, looking at her with both shock and interest, "Don't even fucking think about it." She grabbed the flowers and threw them into the trashcan.

Before the groom and the bride could make their first dance as a couple, everyone ran to the dance floor and started ripping it up. The D.J started playing club music and it was all dancing after that. Temari and a couple other girls dragged Hinata away from her husband and made their way into the center. Sakura escaped their clutches, walking past the garden and out of the Hyuga, over to the open country side

She saw Gaara sitting by himself near a lake, away from everyone. He looked alone, but it was something he was used to. She looked up into the orange and purple sky, the sun was about to set, and she wanted to share this moment with him.

_Gaara…_

She went over to his side and stood next to him instead, stroking his hair in an affectionate way. They both watched a couple teenagers run around the open field. A purple haired girl dodged the arms of a boy attempting to hug her and punched him in the nose. He fell back as the other two continues chasing after her, calling out her name in a pleading way.

"Your sister has a way with boys." Sakura said

"She got that from our mother."

She giggled, "I don't think there's anyone on his planet who could handle someone like her."

"Same with you."

"Except you."

He looked up at her and grabbed her hand, bringing her down to his level. They moved in closer for a kiss, but before their lips touched; they were interrupted by a wedding staff.

"Miss Haruno? Mrs. Uzumaki needs to speak with you."

"What's wrong?"

"She said something about the music performance?"

Sakura nodded her head and got up, with Gaara still holding her hand. She looked over into the field and called out for Kyami.

"What?" she shouted back.

"We're needed, now so get your boyfriends and let's go."

"They're not my fucking boyfriends." Kyami said, starting to walk back.

Sakura smiled and led them back to the wedding.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not going to show up?" Sakura shouted at a man.

"I'm sorry but my clients are very busy right now, Justin Timberlake has a concert coming up and Christina Aguilera can't make it to Japan." The manager took out his blackberry and opened up the schedule, showing it to her.

"I don't want to look at some schedule! We booked them for this wedding months ago, they can't just cancel now!"

"I'm afraid they did, terribly sorry." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and bid them a farewell.

Hinata held Sakura back as she tried to pummel the little man. She was seething and grinding her teeth together, if she didn't find a new performer in the next two minutes, everything would go downhill. Hinata tried to sooth her calming friend.

"It's alright Sakura; we can just have the D.J play more music."

"No, I wanted this to be the perfect wedding for you. I booked them because I knew there were your favorite singers, but now everything's ruined."

"Sakura, I'm happy no matter what. You did so much for me already, I couldn't thank you enough."

"But what about the guests? They need something other than club songs and I was saving Kyami's guitar for Naruto's and your dance."

They tried to think of an alternate solution until Hinata came up with an idea, "Why don't you sing?"

"What?"

"Why not? You are a singer in real life."

"I don't know…"

"Please? I've only heard you sing on the radio, it would be nice to see a live performance. Do this for me?"

Sakura looked into her friends eyes and smiled, "Sure, another wedding present to add onto the pile."

Back at the wedding, people were becoming restless. They were waiting for someone to come on stage and sing, as said in the wedding pamphlet. The girls were anxious to see Justin and the men were hyped for Christina. Sakura looked into the audience and felt her heart drop; everyone was going to be very disappointed.

"I bet half of these people don't even know who I am."

"It's okay; just say that it's a special performance from a very good friend."

"I'm going to puke."

"Is everything alright?"

Sakura shrieked and jumped, she clutched her chest and turned around. Kyami looked indifferent and asked again.

"No, everything is not alright!"

"What's wrong? Everything's waiting for someone to come out."

She bit her lower lip and replied, "The performers canceled at the last minute, so I'm the last resort."

"Then go out there and sing."

"Just give me a minute, I'm scared okay!"

"You've done concerts and tours, and now you're afraid to sing at a wedding?" Kyami rolled her eyes and walked out on stage.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Justin Timberlake...will not be performing tonight," All the girls in the audience started crying, "Neither will Christina Aguilera," Followed by the sound of weeping men, "Instead we have a new and better singer, who will be performing for you in a just minute."

Kyami left the stage and returned to Sakura, who seemed to be calming down.

"Thank you."

"Now will you please just go?"

"I need music."

Kyami grabbed her guitar, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded and walked on stage with Kyami. There were murmurs coming from the guests and a few questions asking who she was. Her throat felt dry and her palms began to sweat, but as soon as she saw Temari and Gaara sitting in the back, her spirits began to lift.

"Do you remember any of my songs?" She whispered.

"Surprisingly yes; that annoying 'Umbrella'." Then she started to play.

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines**  
**But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

At the end, a wave of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto hug and kiss Hinata affectionately. She was relieved it worked out in the end, and happy that it made the wedding even more meaningful. In the audience, women hugged their men tightly and cried on their shoulders. Sakura walked off the stage and fell to the floor laughing. Kyami came by her side and shook her head.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"You're right, I' just so happy right now I don't know what to say."

"How about 'I love you'?"

"Why?"

She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up, pointing over at Gaara, "That's why. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a song to play."

"Who's the next performer?" Temari asked curiously as Sakura made her way to them.

"You'll see." She rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his.

Kyami pulled a chair from backstage and tuned her guitar, "Bride and Groom on dance floor, now."

"Charming isn't she?" Kankuro said.

"She got that from Gaara." Temari nudged him on the side, "And it works."

Naruto held hands with Hinata as they made their way through the crowd and held her close as Kyami started to play her mother's lullaby. Sakura looked at the two with loving eyes, her heart melting as they finally had their first dance together as a married couple. Gaara squeezed Sakura's hand; she looked up at him and smiled. A whispered _I love you _escaped her mouth and slipped into his ears. He got up and took her with him.

The music kept playing as they disappeared into the shadows of the trees, walking past beautifully decorated shrines; they stopped underneath a Shinto shrine and held each other close.

**Two against the world…**

Kyami's words reached their ears as they shared their first kiss in a long time. It felt forever since she tasted his lips, and judging by the way he brought her closer, he thought the same. They stayed together throughout the night, never leaving each other's side. The missing chunk, formed after two years, was finally closing up.

"Gaara, I love you."

**

* * *

**

Ciao.


	15. End of a Good Day

**I re-edited this to the best of my abilities. Thanks for sticking around this long. **

**Sincerely, C. S Chibi**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sakura set the down the box filled with her things and sat next to it. She was tired and hungry, after a while day of moving and unpacking she need something to eat. Her stomach was growling and if echoed in the empty condo.

"What was that?"

Gaara came in the bedroom and spotted Sakura laying flat on her back, staring mindlessly into the ceiling. She moved over to her and lightly kicked her side.

"I need food right now."

He smirked and picked her up, leading her into the kitchen where a plate of chow mien and French bread waited for them. She smiled and pinched his cheek, taking a seat across from him.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Surprising isn't it?" She cocked her eyebrow and took of a bite of the bread, "Alright, Kyami did it. I just reheated everything."

"How is she by the way?"

"Back at school; not getting along with anyone as usual."

"And we wouldn't want it any other way. Her birthday's tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"We should throw a party for her."

"She doesn't like those."

Sakura flung spaghetti noodles at him, "I can defiantly tell who she hung out as a kid."

"Sakura, we just moved in and you want to have a party already?"

"Come on, it can also be our anniversary party."

"That's not until next month."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a fortune cookie, "Where did this come from?"

"They're from my house, Temari bought too much."

"Hey Gaara, your fortune says to brighten up and stop being such a downer or else your girlfriend will dump you and o back to France."

He grabbed her hand and gave her a serious look. She burst out laughing and threw the fortune at him. Every time she brought that place up, he would stiffen and become insecure.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh you know it is, lighten up _mon amour. _Look, here's one for you." She picked up another cookie he specifically placed next to her.

"I don't want it."

"Don't be mad, just take it."

"I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Open it."

She was wary but opened it up anyways. Something hard and heavy fell out, wrapped in a fortune. Her eyes were glued on the circular object, speechless. With quivering hands, she un-wrapped the fortune and revealed a beautiful light pink diamond ring. He gently took it in his hands and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Read the fortune."

Sakura picked up the piece of paper, "Marry me?"

He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"No."

"What?"

She got up and jumped onto his lap, "Of course I will!"

He kissed her passionately, cradling her in his arms. Their past was behind them now, everything they endured and was put through paid off. In the end, they were always meant for each other. All their emotions, everything they've ever felt and things they haven't yet were spilled out into this kiss. No matter where they went, no matter how much they pushed another away; they'd always love each other.

"Gaara, Let's have the wedding in France."

"…no."

**

* * *

**

See you next time.

**Ciao.**


End file.
